


Liara TSoni’s Cooking Show Pitch to Galaxy Network

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Days of Our Lives, Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Mass Effect Trilogy, Pretty Little Liars, Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: Claire Brady is Dumb Blonde, Cook Alive, Fattened Up Amy Juergen, Fattened Up Aria Marie Montgomery, Fattened Up Ashley Marie Juergen, Fattened Up Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Fattened Up Charlotte Rhodes, Fattened Up Chelsea Brady, Fattened Up Ciara Brady, Fattened Up Claire Brady, Fattened Up Emily Catherine Field, Fattened Up Georgina Sparks, Fattened Up Hanna Olivia Marin, Fattened Up Ivy Dickens, Fattened Up Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Fattened Up Mona Vanderwaal, Fattened Up Rachel Carr, Fattened Up Serena van der Woodsen, Fattening Up Aria Marie Montgomery, Fattening Up Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Fattening Up Charlotte Rhodes, Fattening Up Chelsea Brady, Fattening Up Ciara Brady, Fattening Up Claire Brady, Fattening Up Emily Catherine Field, Fattening Up Georgina Sparks, Fattening Up Hanna Olivia Marin, Fattening Up Humans, Fattening Up Ivy Dickens, Fattening Up Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Fattening Up Mona Vanderwaal, Fattening Up Rachel Carr, Fattening Up Serena van der Woodsen, Galaxy Cooking Network, Gen, Hanna Olivia Marin is Dumb Blonde, Humans First Contact with Aliens, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey is Dumb Blonde, Serena Van Der Woodsen is Dumb Blonde, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Aliens), To Serve Man Trope, Unwilling Test Subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: The two girls continue to lick at their skin while Tsoni smiles down at them, recalling how they'd first walked right into the obvious trap and are now mere moments away from being put into the human-sized oven to be cooked for her and her fellow Asari to they'll soon dine on Charlotte and Jennifer's flesh.After around a half an hour, Tsoni was done cooking and finally laced the chicken wings, fettuccine alfredo pasta, chicken marsala and Steaks with her serum and internally reassured herself about how she'd redone her hypothesis and the ingredients list of her soon-to-be addicting serum product nearly 100 times."Wow, I'm delicious," Charlotte says, Tsoni able to hear the girl's muffled voice through the oven.As the Asari finish up their meal and daintily pat their mouths with their cloth napkins, they then turn toward Tsoni and show her their varying expressions of approval.
Relationships: Chuck Toye/Caroline Rial
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer: rubymilk

** Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow) **

Spencer Jill Hastings (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Alison 'Ali' Lauren DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Alexandra 'Alex' Drake (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Melissa Josephine Hastings (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Charlotte DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Field (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Aria Marie Montgomery (Human) Age: 13 Year Old

**Characters (Gossip Girl TVShow)**

Serena van der Woodsen (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Rachel Carr (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Ivy Dickens (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Charlotte Rhodes (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Georgina Sparks (Human) Age: 13 Year Old

**Characters (Days of Our Lives / Soap Opera)**

Ciara Brady (Human) Age: 15 Year Old  
Chelsea Brady (Human) Age: 13 Year Old  
Claire Brady (Human) Age: 13 Year Old

**Characters (Mass Effect Videogame Series)**

Chef Liara TSoni (Asari) Age: 100 / Junor Chef  
Treeya Nuwani (Asari) Age: 100 / Junor Chef  
Nisira T'Kosh (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew  
Asari (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew  
Asari (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew  
Asari (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew  
Asari (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew  
Asari (Asari) Age: 100 / Camera Crew

**Original Characters**

Elena Rial (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Elena and Caroline are Twin  
Caroline Rial (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Elena and Caroline are Twin  
Chuck Toye (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Chuck and Brad are Twin  
Brad Toye (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Chuck and Brad are Twin  
Alison Turnball (Human) Age: 14 Year Old / Alison is older sister of Spencer  
Spencer Turnball (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Spencer is younger sister of Alison  
Dimitri Lind (Human) Age: 15 Year Old / Dimitri is younger brother of Kyle  
Kyle Lind (Human) Age: 16 Year Old / Kyle is older brother of Dimitri  
Ivan (Android)


	2. Chef Liara TSoni's Series Episode 1 (Part 1 of 4)

The skyline twinkled as the sun rose during the early morning, a perfect time for a group of springy Teenagers to be having brunch. Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Rachel Carr, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, and Georgina Sparks; all girls who’d grown to be quite close after years of getting to know each other. They giggled and flipped their hair as they chatted with each other over their morning food, mostly gossiping about whatever had been going on in each other’s lives.  
Blair sighed as she twirled her brunette hair around her finger, sipping on her peach bellini as she talked with her friends.  
“Chuck is being such an ignorant ass,” Blair murmured as she sighed, rolling her eyes as she thought of her idiotic boyfriend, “I just asked him to help me with some work I had to get done and he told me that he wouldn’t do it for me! I work all the time and I’m lazy, I just wanted a break, but he told me since it’s my work I have to do it. I was like... ‘I’m going out with the girls, no can do.’ This man had the nerve to just blow me off! What a jerk!”  
The other girls sigh and collectively groan as they sympathize with their friend, all not realizing their talk was mindless jabber and rather simple. Ivy chuckles a bit as she looks around at her friends, glad to just be surrounded by some good energy for once. Having lost her family from a young age, the girl was finally glad to be able to hang out with people willing to be around her and care for her, so she didn’t feel the need to complain despite their words being a bit shallow. She decided to just go along with it and drink her mango wine, not particularly caring about the topic of the conversation as much as she cared about the fact that she was involved in it.  
Serena chuckled as she continued to gossip with her “gal pals,” an obnoxious term she’d come to accept after adjusting to the setting of her new friend group. While they were stuck up and kind of selfish, she loved them with all her heart and she didn’t mind talking shit alongside them. Really, she thought the activity was a bit fun, as long as they didn’t talk shit about each other and continued to have one another’s backs.  
Similarly to Serena, Charlotte listened to the girls' talk and pitched in occasionally, though her attention was mostly drawn to her meal. She'd paired a Moscato wine with her lobster eggs benedict, her savoring the well-prepared food as her friends jabbered on and on about drama, boys, and their day. As a little bit of hollandaise sauce from her meal dribbled down her chin, the girl wiped the stream of yellow goodness from her chin and popped her finger into her mouth, sucking on it to relish the flavor.

The girl couldn't help but think of how good the sauce was and chuckled as she noticed Ivy give her a curious look. To her former imposter, Charlotte realized she probably looked like she was savoring her own flavor which, at that moment anyway, seemed almost preposterous.  
The girls' mindless chatter went on for quite some time before they realized that brunch time at their favorite restaurant was just about over and now the restaurant's endless wine tasting period was coming to a close. The girls became a bit more rambunctious now that they were tipsy, pushing playfully at each other as they complemented one another's good looks and slightly bitchy personalities.  
"Gosh, Jennifer, is it just me or have you gotten a bit more risque with your fashion choices? A plunging neckline suits you," Blair said as her voice was laced with giggle fits her mind relatively gone for the moment due to her inability to hold herself back from excessive drinking, especially when she was around her friends. Jenniffer slapped Blair's arms lightly as she joked back.  
"Oh you, always with the fashion-related compliments. I'm just trying something different for now is all," Jennifer replied.  
“Different as in having your knockers out for the whole world to see?”  
Blair's rather dirty quip had Rachel and Georgina covering their mouths as they felt laughter began to bubble up in their throat and almost had them unleash vaguely inhuman sounds due to them being drunk and feeling as if Blair had just told the best joke they'd ever heard. Just as the laughter died down, the girls all notice a ping resounding throughout their table. They all stopped laughing and curiously lifted their eyebrows as they dug into their expensive purses to check their phones for whatever notification they'd just received.  
“These numbers look so fuckin’ weird,” Blair muttered.  
“Yours too? I just got a text from this weird number, it doesn’t even really look like a real number,” Ivy said with confusion and alcohol slurring her words.  
The group went quiet as they all exchanged glances with each other to confirm that they'd received the same text message from the same strange number. They all burst out into laughter at the strangeness of it all, partially because they needed to laugh to not feel uncomfortable and because they were drunk out of their minds.

“This is like some prank or something,” Charlotte said as he wiped tears from her eyes after having laughed so hard she nearly felt she’d pee herself.  
“It has to be,” Serena replied. She checked her text messages once more and noticed she’d been sent an invitation to a location.  
‘Come on down and see. Dinner will be served, all you have to do is show up and everything will be all set’  
The girls all stared at their phones in confusion as they finished reading the text message they’d all been sent. A location and a message? It all seemed pretty elaborate for a prank. Blair clicked her tongue as she sighed.  
"It's probably Nate being a goof again, he'll pull stunts from time to time, though never like this. I say we go and bust his ass for trying to be a jokester, who's with me?"  
The girls all cheered in unison as they paid their rather large bill for their brunch and left the expensive restaurant, getting into their respective cars and using their GPS to direct them to the mysterious location from the mysterious text. They all eventually arrived at a parking lot in front of a deserted building. The girls stepped out for their cars and surveyed the area, a bit confused as to why they’d been sent directions to such a deserted area.  
“Where the hell are we?”  
Blair looked around at her friends as she asked the question, wondering if anybody had any answers since she certainly didn’t. They all shrugged in response and Blair sighed, exasperated with her friends and herself to an extent.  
Suddenly, a blinding light appears from behind a building in front of them, the girls instinctively covering their eyes. Once they all open them, they notice a figure stepping out from behind the building and heading straight toward them. Blair narrows her eyes expecting it to be Nate but is instead surprised when it is someone she's never even seen before.  
Once the figure arrived and stood in front of the women, he simply looked at them before speaking.  
“Welcome,” bellowed the voice, “it is I who called you here.” “But...why...?”

Ivy’s head was titled as she racked her brain for any reason as to why someone would just randomly invite them all out, but she came up blank. She leaned into her group of friends and whispered, wanting to ask them a question to hear their thoughts.  
“So, do we go with him? He seems nice,” Ivy muttered. Blair rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders and everyone else simply nodded their heads, vaguely reserved, but really just wanted somewhere to sit down, drink, talk, and eat as they’d been promised.  
“Well, let’s get to it then, hm....? Sir,” Blair said after realizing she hadn’t caught the man’s name.  
“Ivan,” the strange man replied.  
"Ivan, right. Lead the way then," Blair said, her voice coming off as slightly bossy. Ivan merely chuckled in reason before turning on his heels to guide them with a few words whispered to them.  
"With pleasure," Ivan said as the group of girls trailed behind him, not paying much attention to their surroundings or the suspicion of the whole situation as Ivan led them into the secluded building and up the stairs. By the time they were on the third floor the girls were complaining of having to walk so much, but Ivan reassures them that they only had a bit more to go.  
“When are we going to be there then, specifically? I just wanted to sit and drink with my friends, I’m already drunk and pairing drunk with walking up a bunch of flights of stairs is a horrible idea. Honestly, I feel like I’m gonna fall over right here, right now and fall asleep,” Blair said, Serena chuckling in response to her friends usual over the top dramatic behavior.  
"Patience, only another flight to go and we'll be at the top of the building and the destination that I spoke of," Ivan replied. The girls sighed in relief as they heard their long and hard journey would be over soon, though Ivan held in his chuckle towards their relief as he slowly and discreetly wetted his chapped lips with his tongue, feeling himself get a bit...ravenous, you could say.  
As soon as they reached the top floor, Ivan simply stepped to the side as he opened the door. To the girls, it looked rather strange being a door that seemed to lead to a darkness that could last forever.  
“Are you sure this is safe?”

Charlotte couldn’t help but ask the question, wondering why the heck the door seemed to be so weird and almost...otherworldly? She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she just knew something about that door was different She gripped Ivy’s hand as they walked closer towards the door. Ivy looked back at her in confusion before advancing towards the door, though when the girls began to set foot into the room they felt themselves floating almost. The feeling was indescribable, but they felt themselves shift in ways they’d never shifted before and felt a rush throughout their bodies as they felt the universe roar around them.  
Once the girls settled down from their ascent to elsewhere, they opened their eyes to see where exactly elsewhere was. They noticed that the setting was entirely foreign to them in every possible way. For one, they were all rather startled that they were now facing a restaurant they'd never seen in their lives, which was shocking since they'd all come to be very well acquainted with all the top spots in the area that well-off girls like them should know about. To make matters even more confusing, there was no way such a restaurant would just be on the top floor of some dingy building, yet here it was, mystifying the girls as they continued to look around the restaurant and notice some otherworldly elements.  
They saw technology that looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi movie, though not much since it was a restaurant, the set up of the restaurant was chic and vaguely futuristic. It was unlike any kind of restaurant they'd ever encountered, but what really shocked them was the emergence of a blue woman Liars TSoni from the back of the restaurant. The girls' mouths hung wide open as they observed the woman in shock, confused as to what she was.  
She calmly walked up to them, her expression relatively blank as she scrutinized the group, looking them up and down as she sized up her new ingredients.  
“Is this...like a cosplay restaurant or something? Are you supposed to be someone from Star Trek?”  
Blair’s rather silly question only served to make the mysterious woman smile slightly as she shook her head.  
“Whatever you mean by that, no, I am not ‘cosplaying’ or anyone form this ‘Star Trek,’ you speak of. You may call me Chef Liara Tsoni if you wish,” Liara replied. The girls let out “oohs” and “ahhs” as they observed the woman and figured she’d be the one making them meals for the day.  
“So, you’re going to be cooking some grub for us, then? Splendid!”

Jennifer was clearly ecstatic at the idea of finally being able to eat again and Rachel couldn’t help but roll her eyes with a smile on her face as she noticed her friend's clear excitement.  
“Preparing your food?”  
Liara cocked her head as she analyzed the humans and realized that they had yet to fathom the idea that they’d just walked into a restaurant not for them but about them. She cast her glance towards Ivan and he merely smirked before shrugging his shoulders, seemingly telling her to roll with it for the moment.  
“Well, I can tell you all are probably rather tired from having to come all the way here. So why don’t you all sit down?”  
Liara gesture towards an empty booth and the girls sighed in relief as they plopped down on the cool seat and leaned into the soft cushion. Thankfully, despite its rather unusual sleekness and almost mechanical appearance, the booth was a sense of familiarity for the girls and put their minds at ease.  
"So, ladies, is there anything, in particular, you're just absolutely willing to die for at the moment?”  
The foolish group of thirteen year olds raised their eyebrows at the Liara’s strange emphasis on the word “die,” but they figure since she was weird enough to dress up as an aline (since they still couldn’t believe an alien was right in front of them,” they simply shrugged the ominous sentence off and began listing off random food items that would be used as a template for Chef Tsoni’s menu for the day.  
“Hm, well, even though we just had breakfast, I am practically starving from walking up all those stairs and the drive her was almost an hour, so I guess me being famished make a bit more sense,” Blair muttered as she continued to spout ramblings her clapping her hands together and looking around at the girls around her to ask for their ideas, “but enough about that, is there anything you girls want? I know for a fact that I would love to have a nice pasta right about now, maybe something traditional like spaghetti and meatballs?”  
“Oh, nice! I think I’ll be content with a bowl of soup, I’m not too starved at the moment,” Serena chimed in.  
"Those things sound amazing, but I could really use a nice pork chop! It sounds so homey and cozy right about now, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble Chef Tsoni, I would love some," Ivy said shyly as she smiled up at Liara. The Asari merely nodded her head firmly in return, Ivan in the background watching expectantly as he awaited the inevitable to come after Liara was done playing pretend.

"I'd love some ribs, honestly, "Rachel replied, not particularly caring to eat anything extravagant at the moment despite her usual tastes.  
“Nice, pretty close to mine, but I’d like a little extra with the mess. A burger would be absolutely fantastic,” Charlotte said as she smiled and licked her lips a bit.  
“Uhm.....I’ll take some filet mignon, or really any kind of steak you have,” Jennifer said as she nodded gently towards Liara, mostly trying to affirm to the alien woman that she was sure of her choice.  
“Chicken wings for me! A bit drab and plain, but I’ve got a craving for them for some reason,” Georgina said as she rubbed her stomach unconsciously, quite glad to finally be able to satisfy her craving.  
Liara nodded her head to convince the humans that she was registering their orders and was going into the kitchen to cook them, though really she was merely preparing to remember their orders and apply them to the very requesters in some creative ways.  
"Right, of course, ladies. Wait here while Ivan and I head into the kitchen for preparation," Liara said as she bowed towards the women and beckoned Ivan to follow her. Serena noticed Ivan casting an interesting gaze towards them; mostly a mixture of emptiness, coldness, vague interest, and...something a bit more sinister? Or was the word primal? Serena wasn't entirely sure, so she just shook off the strange feeling in favor of continuing to talk with her friends on rather superficial topics.  
"Wow, I can't believe we're gonna get all this good food! It's gonna be great." Ivy giddily said as she excitedly tapped the tips of her fingers on the booth table.  
“Yeah, but we’re all gonna get fat or something, I really need to go on a diet,” Jennifer muttered as she pinched at her stomach fat and thick thighs.  
"Fat? We're fine! Honestly, there's no reason to hold back, it's only a one-time thing," Ivy replied as she slapped her stomach to make it jiggle playfully, "besides, even if we do get fat at least we'll be fat together!"

The girls all laughed at Ivy being the strange and goofy girl she’d always loved to be, not paying attention to the rattling coming from the kitchen and the abnormally loud noises from pots and pans that sounded far too big to be for the average piece of chicken, steak, or meatball. The intelligent Asari and Ivan were quite busy preparing for their hectic evening with the girls and their soon-to-be dirtied kitchen that would be used for some meal preparation for some of the finest dining they'd had in quite some time.


	3. Chef Liara TSoni's Series Episode 1 (Part 2 of 4)

Rachel Carr, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Serena Celia van der Woodsen, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, and Georgina Sparks: The stars of their city, accurately nicknamed the “Gossip Girls.” Though on days like this, they'd usually be gathered around a table littered with a variety of different brunch foods alongside their martinis and bellinis, they’d somehow found their way into a strange and unfamiliar building. 

Still seated while chatting animatedly, the girls patiently waited as they ignored the clattering sounds going on in the kitchen. Though they'd been waiting for some time, they weren't in any particular rush since they were having plenty of fun by just chatting with one another over fairly frivolous matters. Serena and Blair were currently engaged in a conversation related to the two getting matching belly button piercings for no particular reason other than the fact that they were still a bit tipsy from their drinks earlier that day, so they found the concept funny in their drunken stupor. 

Jennifer and Ivy shook their heads in response to the two girls and their foolishness, turning toward each other to talk about their lives and how things had been going for each other lately, Jennifer telling Ivy about her failures to achieve her weight loss goals as of recent. The woman had been trying to go on a weight loss journey for some time since she was interested in taking some photos for her Instagram and she was desperate to look her best, but the delicious food of New York City had just gotten the best of her recently. 

“I can relate, it’s fairly hard to stop eating once you get into the groove of things,” Ivy responded. 

“Yeah, I just wish it was easier and that food wasn’t good, then I could stick to my diet well and actually drop some pounds. Honestly, I’m complaining about this right when we’re about to eat some good food, I just have no self-control,” Jennifer joked, Ivy, throwing her head back in laughter in response to Jennifer’s exaggerated expression. Her scrunched up eyes and puckered lips looked ridiculous, so the other girls noticed and couldn’t help but laugh as well. Once all their laughs had subsided into giggles, Serena piped up with a comment concerning where their food was. 

“It’s been quite a while, right? 

“Yeah,” Ivy pitched in, “I mean, we have time so it’s whatever I guess and there are a lot of us, but I’m kind of wondering what the holdup is.”

“Yeah, I don’t think most of our orders were all that complicated. I got some soup, Ivy got pork chops, Blair got spaghetti and meatballs, Rachel got ribs, Charlotte wanted burgers, Georgina wanted chicken wings, and Jennifer wanted some steaks. I cook on occasion myself, so I know that cooking all that food can certainly take a while, but I don’t know… For some reason I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Serena said, looking at her close friends with a bit of concern gracing her beautiful features.

Blair rolled her eyes, thinking that while her friend's worry was well-meaning, it was a bit misplaced. Making everyone concerned over a little inkling just wasn't rubbing Blair the right way, so she piped in with reassuring thoughts.

"Look, Serena, you don't have to be such a worrywart," Blair replied with a joking tone tinting her voice, "Everything's fine, they're just a little slow about preparing our food, so what? I'm sure we'll get our food soon enough, so there's no reason to be worried, okay?"

Serena looked at Blair with uncertainty, still not entirely convinced by the girl’s positivity. Blair sighed in exasperation before turning towards the other girls for backup.

“Uhm, I think Blair’s right, Serena. There’s nothing to be worried about, so we should all just relax,” Ivy replied.

“Yeah,” Jennifer added as she decided to speak up, “It’s going to be fine. We did walk into a fairly strange building, so I can sorta see why you’d be a bit on edge, but it’s totally okay. We’ve been seated at a fairly new restaurant I’m assuming since they haven’t fixed up the building outside, but it’ll be cool to try out their new food! We’ve been to damn near every restaurant in this city, so trying out some new foods here will be great! If it’s delish, we can come back after we haven’t been ax murdered, okay?”

Serena rolled her eyes and finally conceded to calming down, glad her friends had her back to relax her. Unfortunately, Serena had no idea she'd been spot on in her assumptions, but by the time she'd realize that it would be too little too late since she'd already been too far gone in Chef Tsoni and Ivan's plans for her and her fellow dimwitted friends.

Just as the girls are beginning to resume more of their chatter, Chef Tsoni burst out of the kitchen with Ivan in tow, the Asari woman pushing a dining cart with the foods covered by steel dome-shaped platter covers. The girls all bite their lips as they get a whiff of something indescribably delicious smelling, shocking them all since it seemed nigh impossible that the covered foods were making them all so hungry, bordering on ravenous.

Chef Tsoni stops in front of the girls with the dining cart, Ivan standing off to the side as he licked his lips. The girls attribute it to him being just as ravenous as they were due to the food, but it was actually something  much  more sinister.

Chef Tsoni directed a deceptively friendly gaze towards the girls as she placed the dining plates on the table, making sure to not yet remove the dining plate covers since she knew afterward she'd have hardly any chance to get the girl's to stop eating their food. The girls continued to lick their lips but tried to maintain a semblance of dignity while they still had the chance, though it was getting harder and harder for them to not just completely lose their minds and drool uncontrollably while stuffing their pretty faces.

“Wow,” Serena muttered, completely forgetting her worried thoughts from only mere moments before, “If the food tastes anything as it smells then I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave this place.”

Ivy, Jennifer, Georgina, and Blair laughed in response, though the other girls were fairly caught up in the smell, only vaguely paying attention to the conversation. Chef Tsoni nodded, a smile still pulled on her face as she began to speak.

“Thank you, I made it especially for you all and I really do hope you enjoy your meal,” the Asari woman replied as she reached over the table and slowly began to remove the lids of the dinner platters. As the lids came off of the dinner plates, the girls noticed that the woman had brought an absurd amount of food, bring the exact foods that they’d asked for but in supersized portions.

Serena's soup was essentially still in the pot it was cooked in, the entirety of the liquidy goodness being made just for her. Ivy's "pork chops" were in fact fried and delicious looking, dripping with flavor and well-seasoned oils, but it was the size of an entire pig. Blair's spaghetti and meatballs were ridiculously sized, the meatballs being just as big as the girl's hand and the number of noodles and sauce bordering on nauseating if it weren't for how delicious it smelled, the Italian seasoning and perfectly acidic yet sweet tomato sauce making the meal irresistible. Rachel's ribs seemed to be an entire rack of ribs from a full-grown cow, slathered in delectably delicious barbecue sauce and spices.

Georgina's chicken wings came in a multitude of flavors, the girl is surrounded by as many drumettes and wingettes a girl could ever ask for. There were buffalo wings, sweet and sour sauce wings, teriyaki sauce wings, plain and crispy fried wings, season salt wings, and many more. The salted and crispy, yet soft on the inside french fries that were laying beside her was hard to forget about as well. Even the celery that went along with the wings was impossible for her to not stop thinking about, her mind going faster than ever as she struggled to resist feeding herself. 

Charlotte's burgers were oozing with grease and oils, yet it didn’t bother her for some reason. The patty was ridiculously thick and well-seasoned alongside the perfectly crispy bacon, aesthetically cut onions, refreshing lettuce, juicy tomato, perfectly toasted sesame bun, and perfectly drizzled secret sauce. Charlotte could feel her mouth water as she gazed at the burger, damn near ready to dig in, her legs shaking as her brain screamed for her to no longer hold herself back. She couldn’t forget about the perfectly salted and crispy, yet soft on the inside french fries that were laying beside her burger. Though she hadn't eaten them yet, it seemed as if their flavors and perfection were being forced into her mind form the smell alone.

Jennifer’s steak was sickeningly humongous, yet the flavored and well-seasoned juices leaking out of the perfectly medium-well cooked steak was enough to make Jennifer feel positively  famished . The cracked pepper and thick sea salt chunks on the steak were melting into its delectable meat, the aromatic smell of the classic seasonings penetrating Jennnifer's mind and heart. The garlic butter sitting atop of the steak slowly melting and spreading its buttery goodness all over her meal was almost arousing as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her stomach growling and taking hold of her mind, commanding her to eat.

“Dig in,” Chef Tsoni bellowed.

That was all the gluttonous girls needed as they all ignored the fact that they had no silverware, too hungry to provide even a fraction of concern for the “restaurant” staff’s inattention to their needs. Instead, they used their bare hands, aside from Serena. Serena grabbed hold of the entire pot of soup and tilted her head back, swallowing the soup at an incredible speed as she felt her hunger overtake her. She felt a bit of pudge develop on her stomach and thighs, but she ignored it in favor of consuming the most delicious and addicting soup she’d ever had.

Georgina quickly took hold of as many wings she could fit into her hands and began tearing into them, hardly chewing as she raced to eat to her heart's content and then some. The flavors of the wings nearly exploded in her mouth, her body experiencing a euphoric pleasure as she enjoyed the flavors of her wings, stuffing in as many fries into her mouth as she could. The complementing flavors were too much for her, tears leaking out of her eyes in joy as she experienced the best flavors she'd ever had. Her stomach quickly ballooned, pressing against the table as she ate uncontrollably, her mind too far gone into the irresistible flavors of her meal.

Ivy's pork chops were perfectly crisped, the fat on her meal rendered almost throughout the entirety of the meal, but with a little bit still being left over for her to munch on to enjoy the flavor. Her pork chops were accompanied by some crispy cut up potato squares and a sauce on the pork chop that included caramelized onions and maple bacon. She wolfishly downed almost half of the "pork chop" which was actually pretty much an entire pig, her hands suddenly becoming chubby as she became supersized, her thighs tearing through her pants as she continuously dug into her meal, completely disregarding her sudden change in weight.

Blair quickly slurped up her plate of noodles, the perfectly chewy (not too soft or too hard) noodles filling her mouth alongside the acidic, yet sweet and perfectly seasoned tomato sauce. She grabbed at the meatballs with her bare hands and munched on them, enjoying the way the greasy goodness of the meatballs filled her mouth alongside the noodles and tomato sauce. She felt her butt and stomach suddenly balloon, yet she didn't care. To her, the food had already overtaken her mind and become the most important thing to her in the entire world. The weight didn’t matter, looks didn’t matter, life didn’t matter. As long as she could continue tasting the best plate of spaghetti and meatballs she’d ever had, she didn’t care about anything else. She wondered how she’d gone so long in life never eating this utter perfection and she regretted how she’d wasted so much time with Chuck, her boyfriend when she could have been here eating this fantastic food.

Rachel sucked on her ribs, enjoying the barbeque sauce before chewing on the perfectly juicy and slightly crisped meat of her meal. She also had a side of perfectly seasoned fries, so she grabbed them by the handfuls and shoved them into her mouth as she enjoyed her meat. The way the salt melted in her mouth alongside the tangy barbecue sauce was addicting, so she couldn’t stop her insatiable desire to continue stuffing her mouth full of her meal. She hardly had time to swallow her food before she had another bit, her mind consumed with thoughts of “ Eat, eat, eat ” as if she no longer had control of her own thoughts.

In truth, she did not. None of the girls did, not anymore. Their food had all been laced with a special Chef Liara Tsoni blend of weight gain powder and Liara specialty: a powder made to taste like the perfect meal for your tastebuds. Chef Tsoni had meddled with the blend to be addicting and play at the Gossip Girl's minds, trapping them in their own hunger as they fattened themselves up to soon be cooked by the very chef that had fed them.

Jennifer and Charlotte were utterly consumed by their hunger, their minds mere slaves to their plates as they wolfishly downed any and all contents of their plates. Charlotte's greasy burger and fries were combined as she no longer took the time to chew and hardly took the time to swallow, simply wanting more and more of her food to be inside of her. Jennifer was the same with her steak, throwing the whole thing into her mouth as she swallowed.

The girl's inattention to their surroundings had led them to be completely oblivious to the fact that Ivan and Chef Tsoni had continuously brought out replications of their food and slipped them under the girls' noses, the women then eating and eating without stopping, filling their mouths and stomach with absurd amounts of food to the point that they were gaining weight at incredible speeds. Charlotte and Jennifer's eating habits led to them being the fattest, their eating habits for the whole ordeal making it fairly easy for Chef Tsoni and Ivan to continue slipping crazy amounts of food onto the girl's plates. Within only a half-hour, Charlotte and Jennifer were no longer the skinny girls of New York they once were but instead had ballooned to be absolutely massive, their stomachs pressing against the booth table and spilling onto it. They no longer had any more room for their plates, but instead had to eat off of their stomachs.

Suddenly, Chef Tsoni and Ivan stopped bringing out more food, so once the gluttonous girl had reached the bottom of their plates they were confused, slightly angered, and still quite ravenous.

“Is that it?”

Jennifer looked like she was near tears as she asked the question, desperate to have more of her delicious steak. Crazily enough, the girl felt that without it she’d die.

“Please! Please, can we have more? We’ll pay!”   


Charlotte was begging, slamming her hands against the table as she began to have a tantrum, her voice screechy as she repeatedly begged for more food. Chef Tsoni gently touched her shoulder and looked at the humongous girl calmly, ready to answer her question.

“Of course there is more. You and Jennifer can come in the kitchen with me, I’ll need you two to help me prepare for the next few dishes. Everyone else, please be patient, you will get more of your delicious food shortly,” Tsoni answered. Tsoni grabbed hold of Charlotte and Jennifer with the help of Ivan, pulling the two out of the booth and escorting them into the kitchen.

Tsoni stepped into the kitchen with Jennifer and Charlotte in tow, ready to feed the girls the pure fattening mix to finally cook them up to be delicious meals for her soon to arrive officials. She knew she had to impress them and what better way to do that then feed  them the delicious  flesh of a fattened up group of beautiful women cooked to utter perfection? Charlotte and Jennifer were the biggest, so she knew they’d make perfect meat for human steak, human ribs, and human burgers.

She smirked at the two as she noticed them drooling as they stared at the huge container of fattening serum. It was a giant glass cylinder filled with the concoction, a faucet sticking out for Tsoni to extract it.

“Would you like some?”

The girls furiously nodded and Tsoni complied, picking up a bucket for each girl and turning on the faucet of the fattening serum container, filling up both huge buckets with it so that the girls could finally feed themselves the way they wanted. They'd eaten so much of the serum makes in their foods from beforehand that they'd become completely addicted to the substance, food covering it up or not, so Tsoni knew she was in the clear for just feeding them the pure fat substance. It would now work much quicker on the women, making them perfectly plump for her plans to make them into a delicious meal.

Once she handed them the buckets, they quickly tilted their heads back and began to drink in the thick substance, their stomachs expanding each time they swallowed. Their legs were now buckling under their weight and they had to sit down, now to fat to walk, run, let alone even stand. They kept drinking the substance until the bucket was empty and their bodies were hardly functioning anymore, now only meat for the taking.

She stepped towards the girls, glad to soon begin her process of making them a suitable meal for her beloved officials.

Ivan peeked into the kitchen, Tsoni preparing to ready the humans, and took it upon himself to bring out more replicas of the food the girls at the table were eating. He figured they were still not far enough in the process to drink pure active fat serum, so he decided to hold off until he was sure they were ready. He set the plates down in front of the girls and smirked to himself as they began to indulge themselves in more food and more fattening serum, their arms slowly becoming pudgy and droopy as they gained weight at exponential speeds. He couldn't help but want to tease them, so he asked them a question he already knew the answer too.

“Is it good? First, one to answer gets extra food,” he said.

“IT IS! IT’S DELICIOUS!”

He chuckled to himself as he realized all the foolish girls had yelled at the same time, their primal urge for food somehow putting them in sync. He grabbed at Serena's stomach, the pudginess soft in his hands as the girl ignored his touch in favor of continuing to drink her entire pot of soup, devoid of much thought unless it had something to do with her food and being fed.

“You know, you’re eating that food quite nicely, but there is much better out there. For example, have you ever had human flesh? It tastes even better than what you’re eating, I promise,” the man said.

The girl's all paused, not because the concept of eating human flesh horrified them, but because they heard him mention it is even tastier than what they were currently eating which sounded damn near impossible to the girls who had essentially eaten themselves into being overweight due to the fattening serum, but also because the flavor they were intaking was perfect of their tongues and therefore irresistible to them.

“Really?!”

Serena leaned over and bit into Blair’s shoulder, the girl leaning over and biting into Serena’s head. They licked and lapped at each other's skin, but leaned back once they realized it didn’t taste nearly as good as the food in front of them. Left in the wake of their foolish attempts, Serena had a bite mark on her head and Blair had one on her shoulder. Ivan burst into laughter as he realized the food had essentially robbed the girls of any and all intelligence they previously had.

"Not raw human meat, it has to be prepared," he muttered as he wiped a tear from his face, his eyes having watered due to how hard he'd laughed. The girls had already gone back to digging in, so they didn't pay how low muttering any mind. He rolled his eyes and quietly mutters to himself about their futures.

“Don’t worry, maybe you’ll be able to try some of your own flesh before we’re done with you.”

Back in the kitchen with the Asari woman and her sources of human rib, human steak, and human hamburger, the woman was preparing the kitchen for cooking the two girls. Her human-sized oven was preheating as the two livestock women sat next to each other on the floor as she munched on more of the fattening and addictive stomachs, their peak weights finally having been reached and their fullness kicking in, though their hunger could hardly ever completely subsided now that they'd been drugged.

Chef Tsoni began to chop up materials that she thought would go well with the alien palates of her officials, hoping to pair well with the freshly acquired human meat. She quickly chopped up some garlic, thyme, onions, and made some fresh barbeque sauce without the serum, setting it aside for any of the officials who wanted human rib.

She stepped over to the side of the kitchen and quickly began typing on her hyper-futuristic computer, so as to check if she’d received any new information from her officials. She informed them of her plans and many of them hadn’t gotten back to her. Though she was doubtful they’d ever pass up the chance to have some fresh human meat, especially alongside her wonderful cooking, she just wanted to be absolutely sure of their confirmations for the evening’s plans.

As she clicked and  clacked  against her keyboard to navigate into the communication sector of her laptop, she finally came upon it and was delighted to see some messages from the officials.

“Affirmative, Tsoni. This evening’s meeting plans sound delightful.”

“Agreed. It has been some time since I’ve had such a delicious sounding meal.”

“The food will go great with our discussion, Tsoni. Thank you.”

“I am patiently, yet excitedly awaiting the meal, Tsoni. You’ve raised my expectations of the evening, I do hope you don’t disappoint. Honestly, you’re not the type to disappoint, so I’m not too worried.”

Tsoni smiled as she realized she had the meeting in the bag, sure to impress them with her exemplary cooking skills, likely to shine brightly due to the freshness of the human meat she'd acquired. She quickly typed out her reply affirming the meeting and it's evening meal plans, expressing her delight in their happiness in a calm and professional manner. She exited the communications application and turned to look back at her fresh meat, the girls sitting on the floor looking dazed and completely out of it, mostly licking at the remnants of fattening serum in their respective buckets. 

She slowly stepped over to them, that same descriptive smile plastered on her face as she reached out and removed all their unnecessary clothing. She poured her seasoning mix and cut up ingredients over the girl's then pouring and an abundant amount of butter over them for flavoring. She licked her lips as she finally finished her preparation of the girls for her planned meal, excited to move forward with her dinner plans. The girls lapped at their own skin, licking up the butter and seasoning, which showed Tsoni she'd better hurry up and cook them before they ate all her hard work.

“Alright! You two are ready for the oven.”


	4. Chef Liara TSoni's Series Episode 1 (Part 3 of 4)

The two girls continue to lick at their skin while Tsoni smiles down at them, recalling how they’d first walked right into the obvious trap and are now mere moments away from being put into the human-sized oven to be cooked for her and her fellow Asari to they’ll soon dine on Charlotte and Jennifer’s flesh. While the aliens feast upon the two women’s delicious meat, they will be discussing their plans and progress as a species compared to the last time they saw each other for a meeting. While all of this is going on, Tsoni internally revealing at her marvelous work, savoring the juices from the thickened women’s bodies, she perfected seasoning, the excellent knife manship she displayed cutting and shaping their bodies into desirable meals, and much more.

Truthfully, whenever she and her fellow Asari had these meetings, she always loved to offer to prepare some fresh Earth Animal Meat and special event Meat is Humans. Of course, they’d eaten other things for their occasional meetings before, but there was just something so delectable about the way a human tasted. Tsoni didn’t care much for the screams though. It was too straining on her eardrums and not to mention annoying as all hell, occasionally even a bit sad if she became vaguely attached to a particular obedient human.

Of course, she couldn’t have her meal being ruined by grating or saddening memories, so the intelligent blue alien woman came up with a much more efficient and satisfying way to prepare her special human meat. After about a year of traveling the galaxy and collecting plants, different kinds of seasoning, various drugs are known for being extremely addictive to humans, and practicing her culinary art skills, the woman finally was able to begin creating her best work yet: her serum.

Along the way, Ivan joined her on her journey to perfect human cuisine and the two descended further into impassioned research as they carried out many experiments via a perfect combination of observational and laboratory methods of study. They would take their ship and land on many buildings around the globe, set up shop for what they came to know as a "restaurant," then eventually wait to be able to lead some foolish humans into a questionable building where no one could hear them scream, so then Asari woman and Ivan would experiment on them as much as possible. First, the experiments would usually all go as planned with a human or a few coming in, sitting down, then ordered some food off the menu.

Of course, there were some exceptions to the rule. Occasionally, some humans (Alison Turnball, Spencer Turnball, Dimitri Lind, Kyle Lind) would see the menu and not be interested in staying and try to leave. Of course, the Asari couldn't let perfectly good test subjects away, so she and Ivan would restrain them and gag the humans, stuffing their mouths with clothes and sealing their oral cavities with duct tape for good measure.

If the humans (Spencer Jill Hastings, Alison 'Ali' Lauren DiLaurentis, Alexandra 'Alex' Drake, Melissa Josephine Hastings, Charlotte DiLaurentis) screamed too loud and attempted to remove their gag or tape, Tsoni would become very very irate, her expression darkening dangerously and many cowering when the normally calm woman flips a switch and looks borderline enraged. After the rebellious humans (Spencer, Alison, Alexandra, Melissa, Charlotte) would submit to their fate and regress into a sobbing mess, the Asari would inject them with some trial serums to see if they worked. Many went mad or simply convulsed a bit before dying, the serum not quite where it needed to be yet. Though, because she was usually so frustrated by the end of it, Tsoni wouldn’t even care much about the failed experiment and would typically leave their bodies for Ivan to either prepare and eat for himself or for the Android to just dispose of them properly.

On the other hand, if the humans (Elena Rial, Caroline Rial, Chuck Toye, Brad Toye) didn't resist and just stayed for the food as mentioned before, the process would go a bit more smoothly. As stated earlier, they'd order some food off the menu and the Asari would be able to say cordial with them as they began to dig into their experimental serum laced food. Of course, not all of these were successes. Just as there were failures with those who were rebellious, there were, unfortunately, some extreme failures with those who were compliant. Some screamed and their bodies contorted almost inhumanely due to the side effects of the drugs and others merely frothed at the mouth and stopped breathing. After a few consecutive failures, the Asari was fairly fed up with herself, but on one particular evening she encountered a success. A group of seven teenagers girls (Ciara Brady, Chelsea Brady, Claire Brady, Mona Vanderwaal, Emily Catherine Field, Hanna Olivia Marin, Aria Marie Montgomery) had come to her restaurant when she and Ivan had decided to set up shop in a fairly deserted town with very few people around and plenty of empty buildings to take over with ease.

Once they came in and ordered their food, Chef Tsoni quickly made their orders as Ivan entertained them with mindless chatter. After around half an hour, Tsoni was done cooking and finally laced the chicken wings, fettuccine alfredo pasta, chicken marsala and Steaks with her serum and internally reassured herself about how she’d redone her hypothesis and the ingredients list of her soon-to-be addicting serum product nearly 100 times.

When the seven girls began eating and Chef Tsoni quickly saw their expression brighten, she knew she had hit the jackpot. They began furiously digging into the food as if they'd never eaten a day in their life and they refused to stop, too intent on continuing to eat the food in front of them to care. That day, Chef Tsoni cooked endlessly until the girls were so huge their spines cracked under the pressure of their weight. A fan of fat herself, she happily rolled them into the kitchen and made forty medium-rare steaks out of them. It was perfectly juicy, though a bit too fat since she'd gotten carried away and made the girls too big. She and Ivan had a wonderful meal where none of the girls screamed and ruined their appetite, them all far too engorged to even pay attention to their dire fate.

Her reminiscent thoughts are snatched away from her, the sound of ridiculously loud licks and moaning women capturing her attention. Beneath her and unable to move are Charlotte and Jennifer, the women unable to move at all due to their fat spilling over their legs and practically crippling them. Despite their dire situation, their minds are too far gone due to the drug that had been put in their meals earlier, so they are unaware of what the fattening serum that was in the delicious fattening mix they’d eaten earlier had done there once undeformed bodies. 

Charlotte and Jennifer are only capable of babbling to themselves due to their minds being too far gone into the intoxicating and addicting flavor of any and all foods in the deathtrap restaurant they’d walked into what only felt like moments ago for them. The passage of time has become irrelevant to their putty-like minds and all they care about is eating, eating, and more eatings.

‘More, more, more. Hungry, hungry, hungry!’

‘Tasty, tasty, tasty… It’s so delicious! More, more!’

Their thoughts are overly simplistic and resemble those of cavemen, with the syntax and grammar being even less than elementary and it’s almost laughable how the gossipy women are no longer even capable of bitching about anything or anyone any longer.

"Look at you two… So pitiful, but you look so tasty as well. Hmm, I've come to quite like you two despite the fact that you were a bit snooty and fairly obnoxious when you first came. I want to do something special for you," Tsoni mumbles out as she looks down at the two blubbering masses of women fondly. While Tsoni is in a bit of a daze, Charlotte and Jennifer finish up licking up and swallowing every last drop of butter and seasoning that Tsoni had so meticulously prepared to be able to cook them as is with no additional seasoning or preparation, but now she has a better idea.

“Ah, look at what you’ve done! All my hard work has gone to waste! And just when I was starting to like you two,” Tsoni huffs, frustrated with the simpletons beneath her. She chuckles to himself despite her situation, not particularly mad now that she’s got an idea in mind to do something special for her beloved food items while also punishing them for being the gluttons she made them be.

Funnily enough, Tsoni decides that she will mockingly prepare their bodies to resemble burgers, ribs, and steaks. If Charlotte and Jennifer were capable of any form of intelligent thought at the moment, they’d realize the irony of the situation: them being turned them into the food they’d eaten what felt like only moments ago.

"Guess I'll have to get a better seasoning mix for this new idea I've got," Chef Tsoni says as she shuffles into the back of her futuristic kitchen. She raises her hands near a cabinet and a holographic screen appears. She taps a few buttons and the pantry opens to her spice rack, revealing the huge containers of countless different spice mixes she's made. She clicks her tongue absentmindedly as she browses her mixes, then gasping an "aha!" once she finally finds the one she's been looking for. The container has a red and black speckled color and is labeled "Spicy BBQ," that one obviously being for the dry rub ribs she's planning to make. She also pulls out a huge container of BBQ sauce for the barbeque ribs she wants to make as well.

After some intense contemplating, Chef Tsoni decides she'll only be seasoning the burger and steak with salt and pepper, so she pulls out her humongous containers of the simple spices, setting them next to the immobile bodies of Charlotte and Jennifer. She opens her oven and presses a few buttons, the oven letting out a low hum as it extends a flat metal tray.

Chef Tsoni gets a pot full of addictive fattening serum and pours it on the metal tray, grabbing Charlotte and Jennifer's attention. They'd been getting desperate for more grub, so they'd begun clacking their teeth as if they were eating food, their minds completely taken over by the urge to eat. They somehow manage to roll their way onto the metal tray and quickly lap up the addictive fattening serum. Tsoni chuckles at their antics before busting out another container of solid lard and butter, then pressing a few buttons on a gadget she got out of her kitchen draw.

The Asari woman slides the quickly heating tray gadget under the container of lard and butter, heating it up quickly and soon becoming pure liquid. She stuffs an enhanced solid onion into Jennifer and Charlotte's mouth, the vegetable intentionally is grown to be unbreakable via the bite of human teeth. The women munch and gnaw at the almost rock-like vegetable and Tsoni takes his chance of their mouths being busy not eating for once to then pour the lard and butter liquid over their bodies.

She leans down and rubs the butter and lard liquid in between every crevice of the humungous and monstrously obese women. She then grabs her seasoning and begins to go to town on their soon to be delicious flesh, covering Charlotte’s legs in the salt and pepper for preparing the steak and burgers. Tsoni also coats Jennifer’s legs in salt and pepper to make sure she has enough meat for making burgers.

Chef Tsoni covers the top of Charlotte’s body with BBQ sauce and the top of Jennifer’s body with the hot and spicy barbecue dry rub spice mixture. She sighs in admiration as she leans up and wipes sweat from her forehead, then deeply inhaling the delicious and aromatic smell coming from her work. She knows it’ll smell even better once she starts to cook them, so without further ado, she presses another button on the oven. The oven lets out a low whirring noise and raises the tray, bringing the girls into the depths of the oven and shutting the door.

Chef Tsoni presses some more buttons and sets the heat to the proper temperature, then turns on the oven light so she can see the process of her delicious food being made. Just as she is about to begin watching, she hears a beep from her communication device, so she heads to it and opens the chat room from earlier and her fellow Asari has messaged her stating that they will be there fairly soon, likely within the next hour or so.

“I can’t wait for Liara, I’m absolutely famished!”

“I hope the food is hot and delicious for me, discussing on an empty stomach is just plain unsatisfactory.

“I will be seeing you soon, Tsoni. I look forward to the meal you’ve prepared.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had human. Thank you for setting up the meeting and preparing the food that I’m sure will be delicious!”

Tsoni smiles now that her fellow Asari seems a lot more enthused now that the time for eating is drawing even closer. She chuckles to herself, glad that the food will be perfectly hot and just finished getting ready by the time her colleagues arrive. She turns toward the oven and is confused when she notices the girls are sort of moving about, the onions no longer in their mouths. Their excessive fat is making it difficult for them to move in the exhausting heat, but they still try their best as they try to get a taste of themselves.

"You Taste Delicious toward Charlotte and Jennifer"

"You Smell Delicious toward Charlotte and Jennifer"

“Wow, I’m delicious,” Charlotte says, Tsoni able to hear the girl’s muffled voice through the oven.

“Yeah, me too,” Jennifer concurs.

“Mmm! Taste each other?”

“Mhm!”

"I Taste Delicious," Charlotte said

"I Smell Delicious," Jennifer said

"We Taste Delicious," Jennifer said

"We Smell Delicious," Charlotte said

They begin to lick and lightly nip at once another, enjoying their individual delicious flavors as well as the flavors of the other, but soon they begin feeling themselves fade as the temperature gets to a point where there isn't a lot of oxygen in the oven. Their mind begins to flicker and their eyes flutter shut as they have their own fingers stuffed in their mouth, using their last conscious breath to lap at the juices on their fingers. After a few minutes, their bodies have stopped moving completely now and Tsoni is sure they have passed on from the world of the living, their bodies now mere minutes from being ready for devouring.

Tsoni licks her lips and waits patiently as one minute then two, then three, then four, then finally five minutes are up. It's been about twenty-five minutes since she first put them in the oven and at the temperature, she used with her special human cooking oven, they should be ready by now. She opens the oven and sees that their skin is perfectly crispy and the seasoning looks like it sunk into the meat well. Tsoni then admires her work as the grease, butter, and lard from Charlotte and Jennifer's delicious bodies shine and sparkle in the kitchen light.

She presses the button for the kitchen to fully extend the tray out of the oven. She calls for Ivan to come into the kitchen and help her set the tray onto the table. He pops in quickly and nods respectfully toward the Asari woman, then put on heat resistant gloves. Tsoni does the same and they each grab an end of the tray and then move slowly as they shuffle out of the kitchen into the attached meeting room. They move carefully until they are near their destination and can place it on the extremely large dining table. Ivan grabs a finger off of the hands Charlotte didn't stuff in her mouth before she passed on, tasting the delicious human meat for himself and humming lowly in delight. He gives a thumbs-up toward Tsoni and she smiles in response. Ivan then returns to his duty of watching and entertaining the other soon to be full-course meals in the other room.

Tsoni heads into the kitchen and gets the minor pieces of the meal, such as buns and condiments for the human meat burgers. She gets some hand wipes for those who choose to eat barbecue ribs as well. Just as she finished preparation, on her fellow Asari walking in and greeting her politely.

“Good evening, Tsoni. It is nice seeing you again! The food smells delightful,” one woman comments.

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoy! Please, come in, take a seat,” Tsoni says as she guides the older looking woman to her designated chair. As the rest of the Asari shuffle in, Tsoni greets them one by one until all four of the five seats are filled, one saved for her. Tsoni takes her seat and smiles at her fellow guests, waiting for the first person to reach for the food in the middle of the table.

“As I said in our messages, you are definitely not one to disappoint. This food looks and smells beyond satisfactory. In fact, it appears to be divine,” says one awestruck Asari.

“Thank you,” Tsoni replies.

"Liara, truly, you are one talented Asari! I'm proud to be among you," another Asari replies. Tsoni nods her head, blushing a bit and smiling.

“Now then, enough of the flattery, why don’t we all dig in?”

All the Asari agree with her and begin to eat. One takes a knife and cuts out the barbecue ribs from Charlotte's body and another cuts out the hot and spicy dry rub ribs from Jennifer. They all make a little burger slider for themselves with the buns Tsoni brought out. Tsoni makes her own plate to include barbecue ribs, spicy dry rub ribs, steak, a burger cut form the flesh of Charlotte's stomach, and steak cut from Jennifer's thigh.

Tsoni’s eyes roll into the back of her head when she takes a bite into the steak from Jennifer’s thigh. It’s far more delicious than she had originally imagined and the chef herself can’t help but be very impressed with the impossibly delicious food she’s somehow made.

‘I’ve outdone myself this time. This the best meal I’ve ever eaten in my entire life. Even though everyone here has lived far longer than me, that’s saying something considering that I’ve lived for one hundred and six years at this point!’

“This is divine! My goodness, Tsoni, I must thank you for sharing this with us!”

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am," Tsoni replies, though a very very small part of her almost wishes she'd kept this deliciousness for herself. The perfect blend of spicy, the juiciness of the meat, the tenderness, and the barbeque sauce from the barbecue ribs all mix in her mouth perfectly and she almost feels the urge to stuff her face, but she keeps her manners and wits about her as she continues to feast upon the meat she so meticulously prepared.

Back in the dining room for the humans, the one and only queens Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Bass, Rachel Carr, Ivy Dickens, and Georgina Sparks are still stuffing themselves silly as they prepare their bodies to be made into food just like Jennifer and Charlotte.

Since the girls are too far gone at this point to even care what they're eating, Ivan has just been feeding them the straight-up addicting fattening serum now that their minds are too far gone to even process reason and understand what they're even eating. Besides, Tsoni had made the gooey disgusting mess taste like the best thing on the planet, so Ivan had no worries when it came to if the girls would eat the mess or not.

He continuously got up to bring buckets and buckets of the stuff out to the table, setting the buckets in front of the girls and then watching them shove their faces into the buckets like some sort of savage pigs. They slosh and swirl their heads in their individual buckets as they feed widely, lapping up as much of the serum as they can, even furiously licking the sides of the buckets to be able to get up every last drop of delicious serum.

‘More, more, more! It’s so delicious, I love it, I love it! Give me more!’

‘I’m hungry, I can’t stop, I can’t stop! I don’t even want to stop, it’s so delicious and good, it’s so tasty I’m going crazy!’

‘I want more! Please, please, give me all of it, it’s so TASTY!’

All the girls are simultaneously having thoughts like these, though the words are jumbled in their heads and the girls are now mostly eating out of instinct and impulse.

Sometimes if the girls ate too widely, the delicious goop would spill out of their respective bucket onto the table or another girl’s hair. Regardless of where the serum landed, all of the girls would then would lung for it to just get a chance to lick it up. They would suck on the table, tiles of the floor, the hair of another girl, or whatever else in order to get their fix for their neverending meal.

Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle at how foolish the girls all look now, but he also internally feels his mouth water as he thought of just how delicious the little finger he had earlier was. He can hardly wait to eat more of these girls since they are ready to be cooked, so he decides he’s waited long enough and that the girls are now ready to be taken to the kitchen.

"Food," Ivan says simply. All the eyes of the girls snap to him and he points toward the kitchen, grabbing their buckets and beckoning for them to follow him, the man clanking the buckets together as he swings them to keep the girls' attention. They all oblige, hobbling behind him as fast as possible as they try and get their bucket back.

He gets into the kitchen and points them toward the huge container of addicting fast serum. He switches on the faucet for the huge container, letting the addicting serum fall out rapidly and onto the floor, but the girl’s done care as they continue to lap at the serum on the ground and the serum getting on each other, occasionally confusing one another for food and biting one another. Whenever one girl is bitten, she squeals like a pig before swatting the biting girl away, then reuniting to eating her disgusting looking yet delicious slime.

The girls all lose themselves as their minds become secondary to their stomachs, them wolfing down any addicting fattening serum insight. Amused by their actions, Ivan throws them a random fruit, vegetable, or any random ingredient occasionally, them swallowing the item hole and then still continuing to lap up the fattening serum pouring out of the faucet.

The girls each grow at least five times their size, their legs getting chunky and thick and their guts bursting out of their shirts as they soon become monstrously obese just like how Charlotte and Jennifer were. Ivan interrupts their feasting frenzy once their legs bust out of their skirts and jeans, only their underwear staying on but only by a thread.

"Remember what I said about human flesh is the most delicious thing ever? Now's your chance to prepare and try some!"

The girls look at him curiously when he says the word "try" and "delicious" in the same sentence. They continue to eat up the fattening serum while staring at him, but Ivan wants their full attention. He turns off the faucet and the girls lap up the rest of the delicious fattening serum before looking at him, about to start whining and begging for more food. Ivan silences them by handing them all huge bottles of barbecue sauce.

“Pour that over yourself and I’ll reward you with good food.”

The girls quickly begin pouring the sauce all over themselves, rubbing the sauce into their skin. They keep going until there is no more barbecue sauce left.

“Clean up what you left on the floor.”

They all quickly oblige, loving the taste of the sauce despite it coming off the floor. Ivan smirks down at them, glad to see their progress.

“You’re all ready for the next stage.”

As the Asari finish up their meal and daintily pat their mouths with their cloth napkins, they then turn toward Tsoni and show her their varying expressions of approval. One more kind and soft-featured Asari, in particular, decides it’s time she pays Tsoni some compliments for her delicious work. 

“Well, now that I’ve had a taste, I do believe you were right about that message you sent a few weeks ago, Liara. This is definitely ready for a universal broadcast… What did you say it was again?”

“Cooking with Chef Liara,” Tsoni pitches in. 

“Yes, that! I will surely support it with all that I can,” the Asari businesswoman replied. Tsoni smiles contentedly and bows her head out of respect and appreciation for her peer’s support. After years of perfecting her cooking process with Ivan, the Asari woman now wanted to show the galaxy her talents via a cooking show, which is part of the reason why this meeting is being held. 

“Yes, I will certainly support your show as well,” replied a more stern looking Asari woman, “I am curious though, is this all you have prepared for us today? I do not intend to sound greedy, but I can’t help but want to sample more of your cooking.”

“I’m flattered you feel so strongly about my cooking,” Tsoni replied as she nods her head back toward her kitchen as shuffling echoes from the,“ I, of course, have some other meals that I will prepare once we are all finished eating and have gotten a bit further into our discussion of the cooking show and the others matters we need to discuss today.”

“Excellent,” replied Tsoni’s serious-looking peer. A quieter peer of Tsoni’s piped up by looking at all of her fellow Asari in the eye and gesturing toward the kitchen before she then begins to speak. 

“What was that noise? It sounded like a man and some low growing of some very congested human women.”

“Ah, that’s Ivan prepping more of the food to be ready for cooking. Once he’s done I’ll go back and cook it myself,” Tsoni says. The soft-featured and kind Asari looks toward Tsoni curiosity now that she realizes Tsoni has obviously planned this all in advance, meaning she must know what will be on their plates next. 

“Oh, since you’re cooking it, I assume you know what’ll be on the menu? Care to share?”

Tsoni smiles as she thinks of  Blair, Serena, Ivy, Rachel, and Georgina. She’s contemplated many things she wants to do to the now stupefied women, but she’s now settled on a concrete menu. 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to provide a bit of a teaser for our next meal. My human meats left are called Blair, Serena, Ivy, Rachel, and Georgina. Blair and Serena will be made into two classic oven-roasted turkeys, whereas Rachel, Ivy, and Georgina will be prepared as spit-roasted pigs.”

The chef’s Asari peers nod in understanding, their mouths watering as their mids can’t help but wander toward the delicious flavors they will soon experience.


	5. Chef Liara TSoni's Series Episode 1 (Part 4 of 4)

“Two classic oven-roasted turkeys? Oh, what a pleasure that will be,” an Asari woman says with delight as a smile graces her face. Liara smiles in return as she nods her head, trying to keep her pride at bay and express herself with utmost modesty.

“Why, thank you. It’s an honor you are so excited for the next meal,” Tsoni replies.

“Honestly, now that I think of it, why don’t you just begin your filming now, Chef Tsoni?”

Liara turns and faces a fellow Asari woman, a look of slight shock on her face. She quickly regains her composure and smiles back at the woman, turning to look at the rest of her peers for verification.

“Would you all be alright with that? Being a part of my cooking show’s pilot episode?”

The Asari members all through for a moment before replying with their own versions of affirmation, none of them seem to have a problem with the idea at all.

“I don’t mind in the slightest!”

“Neither do I. Do what you think is best.”

“I don’t see a problem with that, I’m sure the viewers will be very thankful to get an early broadcast.”

"Alright then! I'll set up the filming now," Liara replies as she turns on her heel and heads into the corner of the room to begin typing on a computer, sending out notifications to viewers who've reserved to see her show that she will be releasing her pilot episode early. She navigates to the room settings and selects the proper buttons to have cameras descend from the ceiling and point toward the table to show her meal being eaten. A low whirring noise can also be heard from the kitchen as cameras descend from the ceiling in the room where the meal preparation will occur.

Once she's set everything up perfectly, she sighs happily to herself as she steps away from her computer the technology folding back into the wall with a low whirring noise. She turns and smiles at her Asari guests, happy to have been given the green-lit so quickly and glad to share the news with her people.

“I’ve informed my viewers that the show will begin in ten minutes. I will now head to the kitchen and begin preparing the turkeys dinner for you with Myself and My Show Staff and the viewers to enjoy!”

“Wonderful,” one Asari replies as the others nod or smile in response to Liara’s declaration, all of them glad to be told they’ll soon be able to feast upon a delicious dinner. Liara finally heads back into the kitchen and is met with Ivan and the rest of the girls. Ivan turns and sees her and nods in greeting, Liara doing the same as she begins to speak.

“So, progress seems to be coming along quite nicely.”

“Of course. They’re all ready for your preparation, Liara.”

“Excellent. I’ll start with Blair and Serena, they’ll be turkeys with stuffing.”

“Good choice,” Ivan hums as he looks down at the girls, completely nonchalant about their fate.

“I’ll also be filming their preparation for the show since I’ve already been given the green light to go ahead and begin my cooking channel,” Liara says proudly, though she tries to not come off obnoxiously proud. Ivan smiles a bit as he nods his head, glad her efforts are finally coming to fruition.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while. I'll make sure it goes off without a hitch, just let me take the other humans back into the restaurant section so they won't disturb you."

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Ivan.”

“No problem,” Ivan says as he finally turns toward Rachel, Ivy, and Georgina. He grabs a hold of some empty barbecue sauce bottles and fills them with more fattening serum, sitting them into the women’s mouths as they suck on them. Their minds distracted, Ivan easily them out of the kitchen, putting all of his muscle into moving their huge bodies. As he finally rolls them all out of the kitchen, the door closes behind him and the low groans and sucking noises of the women are muffled completely by the door.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Liara mumbles to herself as she turns and looks at Serena and Blair, crusted barbecue sauce on their skin. She tuts under her breath as she looks down at the women with thinly veiled pity.

“Look at the mess you’ve made. I’ll have to clean you two up before the show starts, I can’t have them seeing you like this! There will be no barbeque sauce on my turkeys,” Liara says as she grabs a washcloth and wets it, wiping off the brown sauce roughly, leaving only reddened skin behind as the women beneath her groan and moan, their breathing noisy and shallow due to their congestion and sudden weight gain.

When she’s finally done cleaning, she sighs to herself, tossing the washcloth into the trash now that it’s completely filthy. She turns and looks at the women beneath her, glad to finally be able to start preparing them. She heads to the corner of the room and the computer descends, the Asari checking her broadcast data to see that millions are watching her show and that filming will begin in three minutes.

She stands in front of her large, human-sized countertop and smiles to herself as she waits for the camera to begin filming. When the red light on the camera turns green, she knows it’s showtime and she lets out a big, genuine smile as the camera begins to roll.

“Greetings, viewers! It’s wonderful to finally meet you all. To spare you all the details of how hard I’ve worked to share this wonderful cooking journey with you, I’ll just go ahead and show you my passion for cooking humans in delicious ways. I know all of you out there watching are hungry, so I’ve designed a classic human meal to satisfy your tastebuds for this evening: a classic turkey with stuffing. This recipe, as long as you have proper ingredients, is a real treat and I highly encourage you all to try it. Now, let’s begin!”

Liara’s body glows with a bright blue hue as she uses her bionics to lift Blair onto her countertop and flip her to be belly down, her back facing the cool air of the kitchen. Liara removes Blair’s clothing, though not much was left since the human’s clothes ripped and fell off after she became so large and so quickly. Liara grabs a huge knife, the cleaned and sharpened metal gleaming under the light of the kitchen as Liara guides her hand down with trained precision and cuts through Blair from the neck, down to her waist.

Confused and her mind too far gone from being overfed, Blair is initially confused and only lets out a low whine. Blood gushes out of her wound and spills on the table, then even squirting into Liara's face after the Asari cuts a few arteries. The pain finally begins to set in, Blair letting out a low, congested groan in pain as she attempts to shift, but her body remains unresponsive. Serena watches the whole horror show happening beside her, her mind foggy and hazy as the girl imagines if that will be her fate as well. If she could move, Serena may have tried to escape in another world, but her body was no longer capable thus she'd only be caught and killed faster if she tried. She fills her mind with thoughts of food, tears pricking at her eyes as she realizes she can hardly think of anything else, her mind too simple now.

Liara dips her hand into Blair's back and pulls roughly at the flesh, tearing and cracking noises sounding throughout the kitchen as her wound widens. Blood spurts across the entire kitchen, coating many of the surfaces in an unnaturally thickened, scarlet liquid. Liara licks her lips of Blair’s blood, then smiles once she realizes she’s created enough space to fill the girl with her homemade turkey stuffing. Liara grabs handfuls of stuffing, smelling the aromatic mush before beginning to pile as much of it as she can into Blair’s gaping, bloody hole. This causes more pain for Blair, but her groans and whimpers are still weak, her voice hoarse and her mind beginning to become hazy with pain.

Once Liara is done, Blair slumps against the table, thoroughly exhausted from Liara’s mutilation of her soon to be a corpse. She looks down and sees her friend looking on in complete horror. Liara takes notice of Serena’s fearful expression as well, chuckling as she disregards Serena’s fear with complete nonchalance.

"You are next, my darling," Liara says as she smiles down at Serena, the fattened girl gulping in response and flailing her useless legs with what little energy she has left. Liara is once again encased in a shiny blue aura as she moves Blair aside and gets Serena onto the human-sized countertop, flipping the girl onto her stomach. Though her fat created an almost protective layer and made the pain fairly delayed, Serena knows Liara is sinking her knife deeper and deeper into her body, the faint sting becomes more painful as time goes by. Liara cuts deeper and deeper into the girl, Serena letting out faint whimpers of pain as she feels Liara cut into her, narrowly avoiding her spine as if to toy with her. If Liara had just served her spinal cord, the girl would have lost consciousness and would no longer have to be in pain, but Liara chose to keep her conscious.

Serena and Blair lie helplessly on the countertop, counting the seconds it will take for lives to be over. Liara fills Serena’s bloody cavity with hoards of her homemade turkey stuffing as Serena’s body twitches slightly. Blair’s face twists into a painful expression as she looks on at her friend being mutilated. Blair also realizes the faint throb in her stomach has gotten even worse, now almost matching the pain in her back. Despite having eaten herself into obesity, she craves more and more, her stomach throbbing in a painful, dull hunger as her lips begin to quiver. Serena feels the same, the two remaining they have completely destroyed their stomachs and bodies all for the sake of being an alien’s next meal, yet knowing they will never reach true satisfaction. It doesn’t matter now since they don’t have much longer anyway. 

The two sob quietly as they experience gut-wrenching pain, realizing what they’ve done to their bodies and that their fate is hopeless. Liara prevents them from screaming as she stuffs their mouths with bundles of thyme and rosemary for seasoning, tying the bundles in their mouth with more thread, the rough material digging into the skin of their mouths and drawing a little blood as they struggle against it. Their muffled cries do little to soothe their agonizing pain as Liara attempts to console them.

“Now, now. Just calm down and be good girls. This will all be over soon.”

Liara begins to fill their insides up with earthy spices and a buttery garlic sauce, the contrast of the room temperature sauces against the hot flesh of their insides sending a shiver down Blair and Serena’s spines. Liara then begins to stitch them up with a needle and thread, the tiny pricks of the needle being nothing compared to the pain the girls are experiencing. She's working neatly, yet quickly, easily showing off her unmatched experience with preparing human flesh. Their skin pulls together tightly as she finishes up sewing them together, her technique perfect. After she's done with the stitches, she leans down and coos into their ears.

“All I need to do now is put you both into the oven,” she says gently.

Liara’s eyes glimmer as her skin glows, the Asari focusing her attention on her well-used oven. The door of the oven begins to glow with a slight hum and a baby blue aura, the Asari then opening the large oven door and looking down at Serena and Blair.

“In you go, my dears.”

With that, she stares at the two large women, focusing her concentration completely on them as they feel a warm aura encase them, their bodies glowing blue as Liara lifts Serena and Blair into the oven, placing them side by side to make sure that they face each other as their lives are drained from their bodies. The girls begin groaning and moaning as she closes the oven door behind them, the Asari chef ignoring their noises as she turns and faces the camera with a picture-perfect smile.

"Now we'll only have to wait a short time as my oven takes care of the rest! The show will take a ten-minute ad break and then we'll be back for more delicious foods, so stay tuned!"

With the cameras off, Liara wipes her forehead as she looks over at the oven, the muffled noises being ever so slight, but enough for her to hear. She walks up to the oven and taps it gently, placing a finger on her lips to shush the women inside.

Blair said "I Smell Delicious as Turkey" 

Serena said "I Taste Delicious as Turkey"

Blair and Serena said "We Smell Delicious as Turkey and We Taste Delicious as Turkey" 

Their eyes begin to get dry from the heat and the women can barely see, so they only let out low cries and whimpers, unsure of what she is doing and frightened by her presence. Liara puts her hands on her hips as she gives them a gentle look as she then begins to give them words of comfort.

“Now, now, there is no need to be scared. You are being used for a greater purpose. Just think of all the people you have made happy with your sacrifice. Really, you’ve made me very happy with you and your friends’ meat, as I can now accomplish my goals.

"You Smell Delicious"

"You Taste Delicious"

I sincerely thank you for your bodies,” Liara says, though the muffled cries continue, possibly even getting louder at the Asari’s words.

“Very well. I cannot make you act a certain way, after all, these are your final moments. I will leave you to it,” Liara says as she turns and walks away from the oven, peering into the room with her fellow Asari comrades.

"We're on commercial break for a few minutes, but afterward, the next entree will be served."

“Excellent,” a hungry Asari replies, biting her lip in excitement as she awaits her meal with bated breath.

Liara heads into the dining room and taps her wall and her hyper-advanced monitor descends, the Asari woman then checking how many people have logged onto her series premiere so far.

“250,000,000,000, out of the 7,000,000,000,000 possible viewers in this galaxy,” the Asari mumbles to herself, her chest swelling with pride as her lips curl up into a faint smile. She begins typing out a message to her viewers, thanking them and saying the show will resume momentarily, but instead of feeding the other Asari women the meat, she will have another delicious meal prepared to make a buffet of sorts.

‘Good evening, audience. It is my pleasure to see each and every one of you tuned into my show. As thanks, I will make another delicious meal for you all to admire at home, this time with another human classic: spit-roasted pig. I have already chosen three plump and juicy humans for this purpose, so you won’t be disappointed.’

As she finishes writing her message, she elects the send button so that her announcement may be displayed to her very large audience. She turns on her heels and comes face to face with the curious eyes of the Asari officials.

“When is the next meal? Didn’t you say it will be turkey of some sort? I can hardly wait,” one older Asari says.

“Indeed! I am quite interested in seeing the next meal.”

“Me as well! Somehow, eating the first meal has made me even hungrier for more.”

“Do not fret,” Liara says as she smiles politely at the Asari women, “I have reached a viewership of 250 billion, so as special thanks, I will be preparing spit-roasted pigs alongside the turkey dinner I mentioned.”

“More food? Even better. Carry on,” the elder Asari says.

The other Asari women nod alongside the elder, Liara smiling and bowing politely in response as she heads back into the kitchen, peering her head into the trickery room that served to attract their delicious meats. Ivan is watching Rachel, Ivy, and Georgina when Liara walks in and addresses him.

“Ivan,” she says.

“Hm?”

“I’ll be needing those three. I’m making some celebratory pig-roast.”

“Celebratory? What are we celebrating for?”

“In just a few hours, I’ve reached a viewership of 250 billion,” Liara says proudly, though trying to conceal it with modesty.

“Excellent,” Ivan replies as he begins rolling the three girls out of the room and into the kitchen.

“You’ve earned it,” Ivan says as he finishes moving blubbering morbidly obese girls on the floor. Liara smiles and thanks him before beginning to explain her plan.

“I will record myself cooking them and then serve the turkey and pig together. That will conclude the first episode.”

“What a grand finale that will be. I’ll leave you to it,” Ivan says as he walks out of the room, leaving Liara to begin her show. The camera, still descended and pointing directly at her, has a red flashing light at the top. She prepares herself, the flashing light signaling the timer on the camera is running out, meaning that she will soon be live once more.

In mere moments, the camera light flashes green as Liara looks at the camera with a cool, composed expression. She then smiles as she begins to talk to her audience once more.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all have received my message now! I will be showing you how to make pig roasts with these three humans," Liara says as she points toward Rachel, Ivy, and Georgina. The three look up at her and merely mumble for more food, the girls are fairly far gone after gorging on the extensive amounts of fattening serum.

“First things first, you’ve got to get your meat onto the spit roast,” the Asari woman says as she rolls out the largest rotisserie she has. She rolls it behind her kitchen counter and then begins to focus on the three humans below, her skin and eyes glowing blue as she concentrates intensely. The humans look around in confusion as they feel a warm, sort of sticky aura coat their skin. Ivy is the first to float, the Asari woman putting her on one end of the rotisserie and throwing a rope over her, looping it around as she ties Ivy tightly to the rotisserie rod.

Next, the Asari woman focuses on Rachel then Georgina, as she repeats the same process. By the end of it, all three human women are strung up on the rotisserie rod, their bodies bare and the girls shivering a bit against the chilled rod. However, the rod won’t be chilled for long.

“I like to apply heat at this step. You can use electric or gas tools, but I prefer the flavor fire gives meat like this. I’ll also spread some seasoning and butter on them as they begin to heat up, making it easier for everything to spread around,” Liara says as she seals a small metal cage beneath the women. The cage contains charcoal and wood, the Asari woman then dropping a light match into the basket of flammables, the fire catching on as it begins to grow red and crackle beneath the human meats.

“I also recommend setting some heat-resistant aluminum trays beneath your meat of choice. If it drips any liquid at all, you can catch it and you can baste the meat with it,” Liara says as she grabs some trays and then sets them underneath Ivy, Rachel, and Georgina. 

The human girls moan and groan, their body in a dull aching pain. The rope wraps around their torso, ankles, and wrists, slowly cutting off their circulation as they’re tightly bound to the rotisseries rod. Liara pays no mind to their pain as she grabs some seasoned salt and butter, beginning to rub it into the bodies of the women. The heat below them makes the butter spread smoothly and easily, coating the women in buttery goodness as Liara prepares their flesh to be a delicious meal.

“You sweet, simple, delicious meat sacks. It was quite simple to trick you and now you animals will be made for a greater purpose. I’m feeling more generous than usual since you’ve helped me achieve my goals. Go on, taste yourselves,” Liara coos quietly, noticing their faces are twisted in fear  and  hunger. The women, still whimpering, comply as they lick the butter and seasoning Liara slathered on their faces.

“Mmmm,” Ivy mumbles as she holds back tears, overwhelmed by the pain and delicious flavor.

“So good. It’s so good, I smell so delicious and the taste is driving me crazy” Georgina whimpers as she gnaws at her lip, lickign adn sucking on the buttery seaosning. 

“I want more,” Rachel  says as the Asari woman smiles at her.

“We smell so, so good. Please, let me have a taste,” Rachel  says as she stretches up with all her might and bites at Ivy’s ankles, gnawing at the flesh as she tries to taste some of the deliciousness. Ivy cringes in pain, but then goes back to drooling as the aroma fills the kitchen.

“That smell… I’m hungry,” Ivy says as the fires grow hotter and her mind becomes more distorted. 

“Please, it smells so good. Gives us another taste. It hurts,” Rachel whines. Liara shakes her head in refusal as she dips a finger into her seasoning and butter mix and smiles, glad her cooking is as perfect as usual.

“Delicious. It will taste even better on you,” Liara says as she slathers the butter on the three women once more and licks some of it up, biting small chunks of semi-cooked meat from theri flesh. The women hold back tears as Liara stuffs butter sticks into their mouths to silence them, the butter melting and dripping down their chin into the pans below.

Georgina said “I Taste Delicious”

Rachel said “We Taste Delicious”

Ivy said “We Smell Delicious”

Rachel said “I Smell Delicious”

Rachel, Ivy and Georgina said “We Smell Delicious”

Liara said to Humans Roasts in response “You Taste Delicious”

Liara said to Humans Roasts in response “You Smell Delicious”

As Liara finishes her taste test, she turns back to face the camera filming her cooking process and smiles.

“As you can see, my dear viewers, I highly recommend coating them in butter. It crisps up the skin perfectly and makes them taste even better than normal,” Liara says toward her online viewers, dividing her attention between her show and seasoning the humans.

Ivy lets out a low whine as the fire crackle and jumps, singing her skin a bit. Her skin turns red and begins to throb, the girl letting out a low cry as she shifts against the rotisserie rod, unable to move. Liara notices her movement and begins to coo, as if she’s speaking to a simple-minded animal.

“There, there. No need to squirm, you’ll only make it worse.”

Ivy isn't soothed by Liara's words at all, the human women feeling tears stream down her cheeks with each crackle and pop beneath her, the obese girl's already strained heart quickening with each threatening sound. She quivers in fear against the rotisserie rod as Rachel and Georgina are coated in more of Liara's special seasoning and her homemade butter. Liara steps back as she finishes covering them in her desired seasoning and butter, the human women squirming as the coarseness of the seasoning begins to make their skin itch and scratch. Their squirms are to no avail as the fire beneath them gets hotter and hotter, Liara smiling in satisfaction now that they are ready to be roasted.

“From here, my dear viewers, letting the meat roast is all that is required. Watching the meat closely to see how it browns is a good idea, so I’ll continue to film as the meat cooks so that you all get a good idea of what I mean.”

Liara steps to the side and presses a button, the rod beginning to turn round and round as the humans gasp in confusion and fear. The fire begins to rise, seeping through the cracks of the cage as the flames touch the skin of the human women. Georgina lets out cries of pain as fire burns against her back, the skin reddening and beginning to peel instantly. Her sweat, tears, and Liara’s delicious butter and seasoning mix combine on the woman’s body as her body reaches unnatural heats. Her eyes begin to dry out, the girl unable to even cry as she gasps for air, the flames and her panic making it harder to breathe.

Ivy is doing her best to try and pull herself up on the rotisserie rod, but it's no use. Her arms can’t hold her wait for long, or really at all, so it merely looks comical as she squirms and struggles against her inevitable fate. The fire burns her feet and hair first, the thickened skin peeling and her hair catching fire. The woman screams in agony as the fire travels up to her head, burning her scalp and setting her mind aflame with pure agony. Georgina and Rachel watch in horror as sobs burst through their lips and they struggle to hold their head up, trying to make sure their long hair doesn’t catch fire too.

It's useless as the fire continues to burn and their flesh begins to cook. Rachel lets out ear-piercing cries as the fire gets so hot her entire body begins to burn, the tips of her feet and the back of her neck charred as the flame burns her meat. Liara steps closer and marvels at all the juice that has collected in the trays below the women. Their thickened, fatty sweat and the seasoned butter mix have all pooled into the tray below, creating delicious juices that make Liara's mouth water. She glows blue as she focuses on the tray, lifting it and slowly tipping the container as she pours the searing juices back onto the women's skin.

They all scream in agony, begging for their life in mumbles as their simple minds are overcome by pain. Ivy’s eyes melt as the juices are poured into her sockets, the woman’s vision going dark as she shakes against the rotisserie rod, her world spinning and the woman scared as she turns in the dark, unable to see her terrible fate anymore.

It only takes half an hour for their cries to die down as their skin reddens, wrinkles, and folds until it’s a nice golden brown. Most of their hair is burnt off and Liara continues to baste them with the juices pooling from their flesh, the women no longer begging for mercy as they murmur, their bodies too tired to fight the inevitable anymore. Liara turns to the camera and smiles, pouring her last drop of juices on the spit-roast humans as she begins to talk.

"We're nearly finished. The last thing we'll need is something that I've noticed humans quite like to put in their roasts' mouth: an apple. Once the rotisserie finishes a few more rotations and some more juices pool, I'll place some apples in the aluminum trays and let them suck up some of the delicious flavors."

She finishes talking and focuses on the women, who no longer cry or talk at all, their bodies still as their consciousness drifts away forever. She focuses on three, fresh red apples as they glow blue. She makes them float and then places them in the aluminum trays as juices begin to leak and drip from the three perfectly seasoned and cooked corpses. After a few minutes of soaking up the flavor, she turns off the rotisserie machine. She uses her bionics to lift the hot aluminum trays with the three apples, placing them on her heat resistant counter. She then does the sem for the three roasts. Placing them on huge plates as she begins to prepare them for the dinner table. 

She walks up to Georgina and attempts to place an apple in her mouth, but the deceased woman's skin has melted her mouth shut. She grabs ahold of Georgina, rubbing her mouth open a bit as the woman’s jaw snaps, completely lose as her skin ears, though no blood flows out, only delicious buttery juices. She then places the apple in her mouth smiling it satisfaction as she moves onto Ivy and Rachel, doing the same to their mouths as she stuffs apples into them.

"We're finished! Now, it's time to serve dinner," Liara says as she faces the camera, then turning to head toward the dining room where the hungry Asari officials await. Liara licks her lips as she focuses on the delicious three roasts, the plates glowing blue as they float off the counter. She carries the plates into the dining room, all of the Asari officials licking their lips as they eye the food hungrily.


	6. Finale Scene: Dinnertime (Canon)

“My, my. Delicious,” one Asari says.

“I can hardly wait to dig in.”

“Stunning! Is the turkey coming out next?”

"Of course," Liara says as she sets down the three juicy and delicious roasts, heading back into the kitchen as the delicious aroma of nice stuffed turkey human fills the air. She opens the oven and sees her two turkeys are cooked to perfection, their skin crispy and seasoned to perfection.She cuts off their scalps, removing their bits of hair before she then brings the food into the dining room with her bionics as well.

“Stunning. The stuffing looks perfect.”

“I want a piece of everything.”

“I’m absolutely ravenous at the sight of these.”

“I’m glad they are to your liking,” Liara says as she turns and faces the camera in the dining room, beginning to speak. She heads back into the kitchen and brings out a large saw, the Asari officials looking at the saw curiously.

“I’ll use this turkey saw to cut the meat into some nice slices to enjoy.”

“Oh my, I hardly know which one to start with,” one Asari raves.

“I’d like a piece of that plump roast’s foot,” one says.

“Mhm, a fatty piece of meat that will be. I’d like something a bit leaner, like the bicep of that turkey roast,” another Asari says, pointing at the leaner of the turkeys. Liara chuckles as she steps closer to the table, meat saw raised as she eyes her latest perfected meal.

“Well, the viewers are just as excited as you all to begin digging in! Shall we?”

“My, my, of course! I can’t wait for another second,” an older Asari woman says. 

“Agreed. We shouldn’t keep your audience waiting,” another Food Network executive Asari official says.

“Indeed! That would just be rude and I’m sure they want to see us cut into some of this scrumptious meat.”

“The audience is no doubt pleased by this wonderful view of such well-prepared meat. Thank you, Chef Liara.”

“You all flatter me too much! But I appreciate your sentiments. Without further ado, I say we all begin to feast, but first, I want to invite my assistant in here to eat as well,” Liara says as she walks out of the room and into the kitchen, seeing Ivan leaning against the counter. She smiles and nods at him, becoming the man to follow her.

“Come. You’ll miss the finale, Ivan. You’ve worked as hard as I have for this, so you should get your due credit and a nice dinner to accompany it,” Liara says.

“With pleasure,” Ivan says simply as he strolls into the kitchen, then takes a seat as Liara walks back to the center of the dinner table, meat saw in hand as she uses her bionics to pull the spit roasts turkeys closer to her.

“I’ll separate these into sections for the rest of you and to appease the audience: I’m sure they’re dying to see what these turkeys look like inside.”

Without further ado, Liara brings the meat saw down on what was formerly Blair's thick and juicy leg. She presses roughly into the perfectly seasoned and cooked flesh, sawing through the meat as the juicy tendons and muscle give away to her well-sharpened knife. She comes upon the turkey human's bone and breaks it at the root of its joint, a pleasing cracking noises echoing through the room as she saws through the leftover ligaments connecting the leg to the rest of the turkey. She does this to Blair's other leg as well, then Serena's leg as well.

The artificial intelligence camera catches that as the focus of the scene, zooming and focusing in on the delicious flow of juices as the Asari chef cuts through the meat. The turkeys are an appetizing meaty brown on the inside, the buttery juices flowing from them a warm and clear liquid filled with salt, pepper, thyme, garlic, and much more to enrich the flavor of the former Gossip Girls.

Liara then directs her meat saw toward Serena's former being, the human turkey just waiting to be cut up. She uses the meat saw to begin to slice through the entire turkey vertically, juices leaking and pouring from the human turkey's head, back, and bum as she saws through it with expertise. When she hits the spine, she moves from it to carefully carve the meat to drop from the large bone, making it easy for her fellow Asari and Ivan to get a piece of delicious meat. She does the same to Blair, glancing at the camera occasionally to make sure it's capturing the dining experience. She moves the turkeys back to the center of the table, then grabs the spit roast human pigs next.

“You all can big into the turkey as I do this,” Liara says.

“I’d rather have the whole meal at once so I can gorge myself,” an Asari says. The others, including Ivan, nod in agreement. Liara smiles to herself, flattered they’re so excited to eat her meal altogether.

“I see. I’ll make this quick then,” the Asari says as she grabs Ivy’s perfectly crisped bum, then presses the knife into her lower spine as she saws from the bottom of the spit roast human to the top, the two halves of the former Gossip Girl splitting as they barely cling to her spine. The Asari then cuts little slices of each section of meat, making it easy to get a piece of the delicious spit roast. The skin lets out lit tearing and crinkling noises as Liara’s fellow Asari and Ivan lick their lips, the sounds letting them know the skin was crisped to perfection and will melt in their mouths once they get to eat it.

Their enamored with the preparation process makes it go by fast as soon the same is done to Rachel and Georgina. The food is now prepared and cuts into perfect slices, aside from the heads and feet of each meal. Without any hesitation, Asar and Ivan dig in, Liara smiling as she watches them grab a slice of each piece of meat hastily, desperate to taste the delicious meal.

Ivan grabs a few slices of the human turkeys, then licks his lips as he cuts into his favorite part of the spit roast pigs: their faces. He removes the left cheek from each of the spit roast human pigs before taking his seat and sinking his teeth into the perfectly cooked flesh. He groans to himself as the juicy, fatty nature of the spit roast pig's face meat melts into his mouth, the butter combining perfectly with the seasoning and texture of the meat. Before he knows it, all of the face meat he's gotten is gone. He moves onto the turkey and takes a bit, the skin crusting under his teeth and little bits of juice spreading through his mouth as he takes his time and savors Liara's perfectly cooked meal.

The other Asari do the same, finally glad to eat the meal they've desperately been waiting for. The older Asari gets a human turkey leg from Blair, then back meat from each of the spit roasts pigs. Another one decides to get just the feet of the turkeys and the remaining rights face meat from the spit roast pigs, savoring the fatty nature of both types of meat as she begins to eat her food with vigor. The other two have similar tastes and stack their plate with the stomach meat of both turkeys and spit roast pigs, enjoying the tender meat melting in their mouth along with also enjoying the softness of the obese meats' bellies.

Liara is the last to take her pick, waiting to be polite to her guests and knowing whoever piece she gets she will enjoy because she worked so hard on preparing her delicious human meal. She gets the wings, or arms and hands, of the human turkey meat and the hip meat of the three spit roast pigs. Despite wings typically being devoid of much meat, since she fattened up all of the humans, her wings are particularly filling and juicy. The skin is perfectly crisped on the human turkey since the former Gossip Girl's arms were continuously exposed to the heat of the oven since they couldn't even move them. The hip meat of the spit roasts had a bit of bite to it, but with each bit more juice and seasoning leaked into her mouth and made her smile with glee as she congratulates herself on another job well done. Liara digs between Blair and Serena’s hands with her tongue as she picks out the last of the delicious meat, sucking the juice from their bones as she goes. She savors her meal as she licks the juice of the human meat from her fingers, savoring the seasoning and butter.

Still a bit hungry, Liara flips over the turkey and slices the belly from the top of the head all the way to the bottom of the pelvis. She cuts the meat into little pieces, many of which she grabs for herself. She chews the crunchy sin as it melts into her mouth, the other Asari following suit, Ivan and the Asari also decide to have a bit more fat with their meal, splitting the feet of the pig roasts amongst each other as they begin to dig into the meal.

The crunchy, yet tender dark meat of the turkey goes well with the light, juicy, and fatty pigs' feet. The seasoning mix together in their mouths as they salivate and eat as much as they can stomach, their tongues dancing along each crevice of the spit roast feet as they get the little bits stuck to the bone.

The room is filled with content sighs as the Asari and Ivan finish up their meal as the human meats are absolutely bare, with only bone and scraps left behind. Liara pats her full belly as she stands and bids her audience goodbye since the final 30 minutes of the episode has nearly gone by.

“It was a pleasure to eat alongside my wonderful peers and I hope you all enjoyed it. Tune in next time to see some more delicious human meals!”

The camera’s red recording light cuts off as the live show ends, the camera then receding back into the ceiling since it is no longer needed.

“That was absolutely delicious,” the older Asari says as she looks down at her plate, already missing the perfectly constructed flavor.

“Indeed. I’m proud of you, Liara,” Ivans says simply.

“I can see why he’d be proud. That meal was absolutely wonderful and I honestly hope there will be a next time when I can have some more,” an Asari official says.

“A next time would be quite wonderful.”

“I would clear my schedule in a heartbeat!”

“You all flatter me too much. However, if you’d really like another meal… Come back for the next episode,” Liara says, pride swelling in her chest as she knows her cooking show is already on the path to becoming one of the best. In her heart, she thanks the delicious meats and screams of the Gossip Girls, knowing their plump meats had, in a sense, made her show such a success.


	7. Alternative Finale Scene: Bittersweet (Uncanon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Finale Scene isn't Canon,

The intelligent Asari smiles to herself as she walks through her kitchen, Ivan at her side as they prepare for another episode of Liara T'soni's cooking show, specifically called “Cooking with Chef Liara” on the Galactic Food Network. It's been twenty years since her show first aired with the Gossip Girls as her perfect meal. Jennifer and Charlotte made delicious ribs and burgers, then Blair and Serena were delicious turkeys, and Rachel, Georgina, and Ivy were fantastic spit roasts pigs. The meal combined made the best impression on her fellow Asari who had connections with Galactic Food Network executives who aired Liara’s show and immediately launched her to stardom.

Trillions of people quickly became fans of “Cooking with Chef Liara” and grew hungry for human flesh and to be able to follow Chef Liara’s recipes. Since Liara got so many viewers at once and quite a bit of profit, she decided to invest her large revenue into increasing the production value of her show’s episodes and making fewer and fewer of them, but with them all having increasing amounts of high quality. She’d spend around five years researching many ways to refine her human cooking and then present it to her loyal fanbase.

To celebrate every episode Liara posts and also enjoy a delicious meal for their own, aliens from around the galaxy now participate in hunting and capturing humans for their own eating pleasure. Many aliens go about capturing humans in many different ways. Some follow Liara’s method and lure foolish humans into their ship, where they then render them immobile by overfeeding them or breaking their legs so that they can prepare their delicious meats.

Other aliens go about it differently, instead hunting humans down like the cattle they are. The humans are idiotic and their technology is far behind that of any alien, so it is easy for them to be captured.

Every five years, hundreds of millions of humans are kidnapped to be used by aliens around the galaxy to make a delicious meal alongside their favorite Asari chef: Chef Liara T'soni. Over the last twenty years, the human population has dwindled significantly, so now some aliens even resort to human farming so that their delicious meat will live on forever, even if it is in captivity.

Liara rolls up her sleeves as she steps into the kitchen and switches on the camera, the camera in standby mode as it awaits for her to signal to start the show. Today is the day she makes a new episode after five years of preparing and researching. Thankfully for her and Ivan, a group of girls akin to the Gossip Girls fell for their plan since they were nothing but another set of simple-minded, vapid, and foolish human women. They'd be great for turning into a delicious meal. Ivan had already started the fattening process, the foolish human women have begun to dig into a human meal of burgers and fries, steak, pork chops, and fish for the women to engorge themselves on as they became bigger and bigger.

“Oh, it’s so good!” One human woman that looks like Serena says.

“These french fries are so delicious, I can’t stop eating!” ANother human says, her face strikingly similar to Lilliana.

“I love this burger! It smells and tastes so delicious,” one says with her mouth filled to the brim and stuffed with fries and hamburger meat. She happens to resemble Blair in appearance, making Liara internally chuckle as she peered at them through the kitchen door. The fattening serum was working nicely and their thighs, stomachs, and breasts were already beginning to burst through the seams of their clothes.

Today, for the show, her plan was to have a lunch and dinner meal special for her show. The main entrees would be BBQ-style human, turkey-style human, pig roast-style human, deep-fried human. The side dishes shown would be human soup and human stew. She felt her mouth water as she thought of the delicious episode she was about to share with her viewers in mere moments. She snapped her fingers and the camera began to play, Liara's familiar smile already bright and ready as she looked up at the camera to smile at her viewers, feeling their dedication to exploring the juicy and vast flavors humans can provide despite none of them being present in person.

“Good evening, morning, and afternoon, everyone! After a long five years, I am finally back with another special episode of Cooking with Chef Liara on the beloved Galactic Food Network. Today, I will be having a special since it has been so long since I have shared my recipes with any of you and I want this to be special! It is the twentieth anniversary of when my show first aired and when the galactic interest in human meat rose to unimaginable numbers. I cannot begin to express the love and camaraderie I feel for you all. Together, we are exploring flavors unknown to alien kind and I wish to deliver the best of it. With that said, today's special will focus on BBQ-style human, turkey-style human, pig roast-style human, deep-fried human, human soup, and human stew."

She peered at the chat that was pulled up on her hyper-futuristic wall, the wall displaying messages from billions of her fans at once asking that she give them a bit of a hint about what they should be ready for.

"Fine, fine. Since you all want to know more, I will tell you. I plan to use my human meats to make barbecue chicken wings, roast turkey, pig roast, deep-fried chicken wings, gumbo, and beef stew," she said with a smile on her face as she thought of the many foods she would make by hand alongside her precious viewers.

Liara looked behind her as Ivan opened the door to wheel in the fresh human meat, he idiotic girls plump and mindless as they man and groan, stuffing their faces with fattening serum with their now obese bodies plump and ready for being prepared as delicious meals Liara can share with her viewers. She picks up the Blair look-alike first, deciding she'll make her as some soup first. Chef Liara uses her bionics as her body glows blue, the Blair look-alike girl levitating in the air until she is placed on the table to be diced up, her bones broken and her ligaments and tendons ripped apart as she's made into tender and juicy meat for Chef Liara's human gumbo soup.

Liara smiles as she turns toward the camera with a smile on her face.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”


	8. Episode 2: Deep Fry Humans Ashley Juergen and Amy Juergen

**Story**

Liara smiles brightly in front of the camera before looking down hungrily toward her new prey: Ashley Juergen and her sister, Amy Juergen. The two formerly skinny women were now plump and ready for cooking, their stubby legs unable to run as their fat bodies covered almost the entirety of Liara’s countertop.

"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to another episode! Today I'll be making some special deep-fried human for my Friends, Tamaranean Starfire, and ‎Kryptonian Kara Zor El."

Ashley and Amy blubber on the countertop as Liara approaches them and presses a button on the side of the countertop, a large pot coming out of the side of the counter with a low whirring noise. Liara pours a generous amount of canola oil into the deep, human-sized pot and turns the temperature onto HIGH before she moves toward her precious meats.

“Today, I will be using a special buttermilk recipe I learned during my time on Earth. I am certain it will be absolutely delicious,” Liara says as she walks back toward her large walk-in pantry and refrigerator room, entering a code and the metallic doors opening slowly. The woman steps inside and gets all of her wet and dry ingredients.

She settles back in front of Ashley and Amy, her body then glowing a bright blue as she uses her bionics to move Amy’s large body and plop it onto Ashely’s, the large human women groaning as Liara chuckles to herself. Now that she has more countertop space, she mixed together her dry ingredients to make a nice dry mixture to coat the chicken in.

She throws flour, paprika, garlic powder, onion powder, cayenne pepper, salt, thyme, and cumin onto the countertop and mixes it together to make a flavorful coating for her next human meal. Once everything is thoroughly mixed, she uses her bionics to have the large container of beaten eggs poured onto Ashley and Amy, the women gurgling as the raw egg is poured onto their bodies and into their throats. Before the woman can even react, Liara has set down the egg mixture and begins rolling their bodies in the seasoning flour, the dry ingredients itching their skin and coating their bodies as Liara makes quick work of her meal preparation.

“Another trick I learned from the humans is to double coat any meal you deep fry. It gives a nice crunch and traps the juices inside of the meat,” Liara says to her audience as she licks her lips hungrily.

She quickly uses her bionics to pour more of the egg mixture onto the large human women, the egg getting into their eyes and stinging their irises as they groan and let out low whimpers. Some egg mixture even gets into their ears and sloshes against their eardrums as they are soon quickly rolled against the table once more, their bodies now being thoroughly covered in the delicious seasoning mix Liara has prepared especially for them.

The oil beside the table is hot and ready as Liara drops a small piece of the wettened flour mixture into the oil, the small chunk of flavor immediately bubbling. Liara smiles, pleased she will soon be able to move on, though her train of thought is interrupted by a sudden sound. Ashely and Amy cough as they feel the cayenne pepper begin to burn their eyes and throats, the woman tearing up as Laira begins to speak false words of comfort toward them.

“Now, now. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise this won’t take long,” Liara says as she faces the camera streaming to her audience once more, “The next and final step is the deep frying. Now that I’m sure the oil is ready, I can begin!”

Amy and Ashley cry in protest, but Liara ignores them as her body glows with a familiar bright blue hue, the woman using her powers to place Amy and Ashley into the giant pot of boiling oil. Amy and Ashley open their mouths to cry out, but the oil immediately floods into their throats and begins to cook them from the inside out. Only bubbles come from their open mouths as Liara looks down at them, observing them closely to make sure they don’t burn.

The first thing that happens is their joints lock in place, the flash around the bones becoming tight as it is solidified by the hot oil and the delicious mixture. The fingers and toes curl intensely as the seasoning mix begins to change color, bubbles rising to the surface as the oil cooks the human women very quickly. The familiar crack and pop of the oil fill the room for the next few minutes until the human women are a golden brown, Liara smiling in delight as she uses her bionics to lift the women out of the hot pot and place them onto a large plate. 

She turns off the large pot’s heat and decides to save the oil for later as the pot lets out a low whirring noise when it recedes into the counter. Liara turns toward her camera as she speaks to her audience with thinly-veiled glee and hunger.

“Now, it is the time! The meal will begin and you all get to watch, hopefully with a human meal of your own,” Liara says before she uses her powers once more to lift the plate and bring it into the dining room, Starfire and Kara looking at her hungrily.

"I could smell the meal from out here. It was making me very hungry," Starfire says as she rubs her belly and looks down at Ashley and Amy's deep-fried remains.

“Me too. It looks great, Liara,” Kara inserts.

"Thank you. But, we can save the chatting for a later date. Deep-fried foods, as I've been told, are best when eaten fresh out of the oil," Liara says.

“You’ve been told right,” Kara says with a smile as she licks her lips, knowing since she’s used to human society. Liara sets the plate down in front of the hungry alien women and sits down at her chair, turning and smiling toward the camera in her room to acknowledge her audience before she and her friends begin to dig in.

Starfire immediately reaches for Ashley’s right and left foot and rips a piece off, the crack of the foot bone disconnecting from the rest of the body resounding throughout the room. Kara reaches for a knife and fork, cutting off both of Ashley and Amy’s cheeks. Liara cuts off Ashley’s thigh meat and Amy’s hands.

Starfire takes a bite into Ashley’s delicious fried foot, the crunch loud and clear as it spreads throughout the room, the juices streaming down Starfire’s face. The alien woman’s eyes almost roll back into her head in ecstasy as she chews her meal with gusto. She licks her greasy fingers to savor the delicately flavored oil before going back and chewing on the heel of the foot, the most tender part of the organ. The meat nearly melts in her mouth as she begins to chew slowly, humming in delight as she savors the meat.

Kara chews the fatty meat from Ashley and Amy’s facial cheeks, the deep fry process having made the edges a little crispy, but the inside is filled with flavor and still soft. The contrast between the two textures causes Kara to hum in delight as the meat fills her cheeks, the low crunch of the edges, and the juicy noises of the middle parts of the meat sending her head spinning.

Liara is not far behind in eating pleasure as she feels her toes curl in her suit, the Asari woman thoroughly enjoying one of her perfected meals once again. Ashley's thighs were formerly toned and then forcefully fattened up, but a good part of the fat contents was reduced during the cooking process. The fat melts beautifully around the soft tendons as Liara takes a big bite into Ashley's left and right thigh, both stacked on top of each other as if they were a sandwich. The pull of each individual part of meat between Liara's teeth is euphoric as the juices from the fat melt into her mouth, carrying her wonderful seasoning to her taste buds.

The thighs are quickly reduced to nothing and Liara moves onto Amy's deep-fried hands, the more bony organ not having much fat but still being packed with a lot of flavors due to the high numbers of bones. Liara gnaws on the bones and sucks the meat from between the fingers as she savors the meat with every bite and every lick of her fingers, enjoying the oils and the crispy skin of the deep-fried hand thoroughly. The crunch of the nuggets of flour in her mouth complements the softness of the small amount of meat on the hand, Liara smiling to herself as she reaches for another piece of delicious deep-fried meat. 

**Finale Scene**

The meal is over quickly, the alien women leaving behind only the skeletons of the meal they’d enjoyed so thoroughly. Liara smiles to herself and picks her teeth, pulling out a small piece of Ashley’s thigh meat before she sucks her fingers once more, getting the last bit of meat and the last drop of oil as she sighs in satisfaction. She turns toward the camera and bids her precious audience goodbye.

“It’s been wonderful talking to you all again. In remembrance of this show, I think I’ll be keeping these skeletons. It’s almost like a…”

“Trophy?” Starfire questions.

"Yes, exactly. A trophy or memento of sorts," Liara says with a smile on her face, Starfire, Kara, and the Asari woman then waving goodbye to the audience before the camera is shut off.


	9. Episode 3: Human Soup Carly Shay and Sam Puckett

**Story**  
Another episode of Liara’s special cooking show is about to begin, the Asari woman smiling to herself as she steps into her familiar kitchen, relishing in the environment that she’s come to appreciate quite a bit. After her last episode with delicious Deep Fry prepared humans, her ratings and views had somehow managed to skyrocket. It became quite clear  to the Asari  that the more delicious recipes she made, the more people from all around the galaxy would tune into her show to stare in awe at the mouthwatering delicious food. It motivated her to continue and show the billions of people who tuned into her show the wonderful recipes she made after years of dedication to the craft.

Eager to have more of her food, Starfire and Kara Zor El immediately headed over as soon as Liara told them she’d be hosting another episode of her cooking show tonight. They were currently in the dining room, waiting with bated breath as they watched Liara’s show on their handheld devices, excited to see Liara prepare the humans, but still wanting to  give the Asari  the space she needed to property prepare her food.

With the camera already on, Liara settles in the middle of the room with leashes in her hand, the metal chains leading to collars that were wrapped around the necks of her fresh meat for the day: Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. The now 15 Year Old High school students had been wandering around a mall when they smelled a tantalizing scent, the two human women walking out of the building and right into Liara's trap as she whisked them away, taking them to her spaceship and stuffing them full with as much fattening sludge as their bodies could handle.

The formerly skinny girls were now huge, their fat rolls cascading down the backs and their clothes already removed as they moved into the kitchen without resistance. They’d already been stupefied and fed into compliance, the women now perfect for cooking. Liara licks her lips as she looks back at the human women and walks toward them, removing their collars, the Asari confident that they won’t be going anywhere. She’s correct as the women merely stand there and let out low groans, showing their lack of intelligence as they lick their lips for any remnant of the delicious fattening sludge they’d been fed earlier.

Liara turns toward the camera with a bright smile as she steps toward her counter and presses one of the many buttons on the side of the furniture, a large piece of the floorboards letting out a low whirring noise and revealing a cauldron beneath the floor, liquids already boiling and the aroma delicious.

“Good morning and good evening, everyone. As you can see, I’ve got my soup stock about ready,” Liara says as she admires the mix of beef broth, thyme, garlic powder, diced tomatoes, diced potatoes, onions, and a few bay leaves. The aroma fills her chest with warmth as she looks down at the broth with pride, the savory scent causing her to smile with glee as she turns toward Carly and Sam.

“Go on, don’t be shy,” she says, noticing Carly and Sam’s drool as they approach the boiling cauldron without thinking, too sucked in by the flavor and too foolish to understand their fat. They begin wobbling toward the cauldron, the fat on their legs and stomach jiggling as they struggle to move, the two humans eventually tripping over their feet and falling into the large cauldron. 

“Mmm,” Carly says as she licks a bit of the soup base.

“What’s cooking? It smells delicious,” Sam slurs out as she drinks some of the soup herself. 

“We Taste Delicious,” said Carly

“We Smell Delicious,” said Sam

“I Smell Delicious,” both Sam and Carly said

“I Taste Delicious,” both Sam and Carly said

“You Taste Delicious, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett,” Chef Liara said

“You Smell Delicious, Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett,” Chef Liara said

“I don’t know, but I love it,” Carly says as the water increases in temperature, the woman not even registering what’s happening to her and her friend. Her skin begins to peel off in response to the boiling water and her body swells, the fat leaking out of her pores as Sam and Carly are boiled to death.

“It’s so good,” Sam whines, not caring or even registering her fat as she continues to lap up the delicious soup and munch on a few of the delicious vegetables, the perfectly sauteed and then boiled onions melting in her mouth. Liara smiles to herself as she steps over the cauldron, pressing a button so that the platform it rests on lifts out of the ground so she won’t have to bend over to stir the soup.

She drops a few sticks of butter into the soup and uses her bionics to stir the delicious mix as Carly and Sam continue to boil, their joints and limbs locking in place as rigor mortis begins to set in. To help keep them tender, Liara turns up the heat a bit more and continues to stir the soup, the heat helps to loosen their lifeless and tasty bodies.

"And we're done!" Liara says as she smiles toward her audience, her soup cooked perfectly, and the aroma tantalizing. Starfire and Kara are in the next room trying to contain their excitement since they're so close to the delicious smell, but not yet able to eat it.

“Now, I just need to cut up the meat. I’ll leave the bones in since they added so much flavor,” Liara says as she gets a large knife and cuts into Carly and Sam, the knife gliding through their now tender bodies with ease.

“I’m sure you all are excited. You can stay and watch us eat, everyone! If you’ve got a nice human meal at home, I encourage you to eat with us,” Liara says as she lifts the large cauldron with her bionics and walks into the dining room, the table already set with bowls, spoons, and a ladle. She sets the cauldron down next to the table and picks up the ladle to get herself a bowl. Once she’s finished, Starfire and Kara quickly stand to their feet to get some soup as well.

Their bowls are quickly filled and they all sit down at the dinner table, looking down at the savory meal with glee. Liara is the first to take a big bite as she grabs a spoonful of the soup, making sure to have some meat and onions to eat. She chews the food slowly to savor the tender meat and the way the garlic brought out the saltiness of Carly and Sam’s delicious meat, the fat melting into the tender piece of thigh she had in her soup.

The thyme compliments the onions and human meat as Liara continues to chew, sucking her lips to get the little bit of the soup liquid that had gotten on her lip. She swallows and lets out a satisfied sigh, the filling soup perfect for a nice evening of relaxation.

Seeing her positive reaction, Starfire takes a bite next, making sure she gets some hearty potatoes and meat on her spoon. She hums in delight as she chews into the tender meat and the soft potato, the two mixings together in her mouth as she savors the human fat on her meat. The thyme and flavor of bay leaves deepen on her tongue as she continues to chew, finally swallowing once the human fat dissolves on her tongue. The intensity of the flavor nearly leaves her breathless, but she goes back to eating with gusto, her mouth a little messy as a few drops of soup rest on her lip and chin.

Kara only wants a piece of meat and soup to savor, the woman enjoying the feeling of sucking on her spoon as she gets every last drop of liquid to surround the piece of facial cheek meat she has in her mouth. The meat is  mostly comprised of fat , her teeth chewing into the soft meat easy as the saltiness and garlic flavor of Carly's face meat melts on Kara's tongue. The soup base only complements the flavor as the beefy flavor makes the meal taste quite hearty, filling up the Krptoonian's stomach quickly.

All of the aliens eat and eat until they can’t anymore, Starfire rubbing her hands on her belly as she sighs in relief and satisfaction, glad to have been able to eat Liara’s cooking once more. Kara smiles toward Liara in thanks before she picks up the last of her bowl of soup and slurps up the remnants she can’t get with her spoon, the small bits of human meat and the soup base trickling into her mouth as she licks her lips and sets down the bowl with a happy smile.

**Finale Scene**  
The bones leftover from the soup are in their spare bowls or left in soup cauldron, Liara determined to use them later for flavor purposes.

Liara then picks a bit of the meat from her teeth before she swallows it, then turning toward the camera and bidding her audience goodbye for another evening.

“Thank you all for tuning in. I can’t wait to have another delicious meal by your sides,” she says before the camera shuts off for the day.


	10. Episode 4: Spit Human Roasts Carrie Bishop and Meg Manning and Lillian Kane and Veronica Mars

** Story **

Chef Liara TSoni walks out into the kitchen with a smile on her face, the camera already turned on and focusing on her as she brings in the naked valuable meats for her special cooking episode of the day. 13 Year Old Carrie Bishop, 13 Year Old Meg Manning, 13 Year Old Lillian Kane and 13 Year Old Veronica Mars hobble into the kitchen as Liara pulls them in on a leash, though the leash isn’t quite necessary since the women have been fed into submission, their brains essentially turned to mush as all they can think of is food and eating and Fattening themself to be Eaten as Food for Aliens.

“Good morning, viewers. Welcome to Episode 3 of my cooking show,” Liara says as she uses her bionics to pull out a very large outdoor-style rotisserie, “As you can all see here, today I have very special plans for these Longpigs.”

Liara licks her lips as she finishes speaking, looking over at the human meat with desire as she thinks of how she’ll season them to perfection and then serve them to not only herself, but her colleagues 30 Year Old Zehoberei Gamora and 30 Year Old Luphomoid Nebula.

“Today, I will be spit roasting a very special dinner. I think some earthy and fresh flavors would go very well with these humans, so today I’ll be showing you all some new seasonings to try,” she says as the humans behind her huddle forward as she pulls them closer to the outdoor style rotisserie, the Asari using her bionics to detach the rotisserie rod and place it near the humans.

“Go on, don’t be shy. You’ll have some good food very soon,” Liara says gently as the Teenagers humans nod in hunger, approaching the rod as quickly as their stubby and large legs can carry them. Liara then uses her bionics to tie them to the rotisserie rod with cooking grade rope, the humans merely making displeased groans as they are lifted onto the rotisserie and set up to be spun and cooked.

“Good,” Liara muses as she praises the humans for following her orders. She turns toward her very large counter and picks up the seasoning she has prepared, looking at the camera recording her with a satisfied look as she begins to describe the flavors for the human spit roasts.

“As you can see, I have quite a few things here. I intend to cover the humans in salt, pepper, garlic powder, onion powder, thyme, and this tarragon butter I’ve mixed up. Then, to make sure to seal in the juiciness and have the flavor sink into the meat, I’ll baste them with the juicy goodness that leaks out from their bodies and the butter mixture, making sure to add a little bit of lemon juice as well for a nice hint of acidity,” she says as she approaches the rotisserie, turning it on as the heat quickly begins to increase.

“It’s hot and I’m hungry,” Carrie whines as her brown hair gets a little greasy, the sweat weighing down her normally luscious strands, her pouty red lips parted as she begins to pant due to being excessively hot.

“Yeah, but something smells really good,” Meg says as Liara begins to rub the tarragon butter and seasoning all over the woman, making sure to concentrate the application of butter between their rolls of fat so that it seeps into their flesh and drips out of them nicely. Liara then takes a handful of the butter and rubs it onto Meg’s straight blonde hair, the heavy substance weighing down her normally flowing hair.

“I wonder what’s cooking? It smells delicious,” Veronica says, her slightly wavy blonde hair sticking to her cheeks as she takes in a deep breath, her square jaw clenching as she feels her belly rumble in hunger.

“I want to taste some of it,” Lillian groans as she licks the corners of her pink lips, trying to suck on her strands of beach wave-textured blonde hair that hold a little bit of the seasoned goodness Liara has rubbed onto her.

“I Smell Delicious” said Carrie.

“I Taste Delicious,” said Meg.

“We Smell Delicious,” said Lillian.

“We Taste Delicious,” said Veronica.

The heat begins to increase, the women shifting on the rotisserie rod as the delicious smells of seasoning and butter begin to overwhelm their senses. Their normally pale complexions begin to turn a bright red as the heat scorches their skin, the women finding it hard to move as their skin begins to have a tightening and throbbing feeling as first degree burns begin to set in.

Liara continues to rub butter and seasoning into their skin, juices accumulating below as the rotisserie becomes extremely hot. Fat and butter leaks from the flabby flesh of the naked humans as they find it hard to breathe, the woman gaping like fish, but still focusing only on food as Liara cooks them with skill.

“Veronica, You Smell Impossible Delicious” said Chef Liara.

“We do Smell Delicious,” said Veronica, Carrie, Meg, Lillian.

“Meg and Carrie, You Smell Scrumptious,” said Chef Liara.

“We do Smell Scrumptious,” said Veronica, Carrie, Meg, Lillian.

The Asari woman grabs a baster and sucks up the seasoned sweat, butter, and juices that have accumulated in the pan below and then bastes the hot liquid onto the flesh of the human women, their skin and meat sizzling as the juices melt into them. Their skin soon begins to turn a golden brown color, their eyes sealed shut as hair sticks to their bodies, nearly having melted onto them.

Liara then grabs a lemon and zests it, sprinkling some of the zest onto the human women alongside a few drops of lemon as she continues to rotate their bodies, spinning them to get the perfect color to ensure their delicious taste.

For the last time, she grabs the baster by her side and sucks up the juices beside her, basting it onto the perfectly cooked human meats as she turns their bodies slowly, the seasoning and juices having already sunk into spit roast meals.

She finally finishes, glancing toward her viewers with a pleased expression as she turns off the rotisserie. She uses her bionics to place the humans into large pans, making sure to distribute their juices equally between pans for her comrades to use at their discretion for personal flavoring.

“It’s time to eat,” Liara says with a smile before she uses her bionics to bring the humans into the dining room, Gamora and Nebula looking on with stoic interest as they smell the delicious cooking.

Liara places down the spit roast humans before taking her seat, the places and silverware already laid out to be used.

“This smells quite delectable,” Nebula says as her dark eyes look on with interest.

“It really does. This is amazing, Liara,” Gamora adds on, finally in agreement with her sister on something.

“I’m so glad you both like it! Please, help yourselves,” Liara says. That’s all that needs to be said as the alien women begin to eat, cutting off pieces of human spit roast to savor.

Nebula gets a piece of Lillian’s back muscles, enjoying the firmness of the meat. She sets down a few pieces in front of herself and spoons some juices onto her spit roast before she begins to eat, chewing each of the pieces slowly to savor the flavor.

The flavor of a little lemon alongside the seasoning from the juices burst in her mouth, the garlic and tarragon a nice compliment to everything as Nebula continues to chew, the firmness of the meat resisting her teeth just right as it gives her enough time to savor the natural flavor of Lillian's flesh as well as Liara's seasoning.

Gamora gets a piece of Carrie and Meg’s shins, the jiggly, yet tight nature of the muscle piquing her interest. She sets the meat down in front of her and immediately begins to eat, the meat already perfectly juicy enough as she takes a bite and feels the juices explode into her mouth. Garlic, pepper, and lemon are especially powerful in her meats as she begins to chew, licking her lips and fingers as she savors the nice flavors of the well-seasoned human meat.

She swallows after a particularly large bite, the flavors still lingering and a bit of meat as well as she swishes her tongue in her mouth, pulling the small bits of meat out of her teeth with her dexterous mouth muscle before swallowing and getting a piece of Carrie’s thigh.

Liara also begins to dig in, going for Veronica’s stomach meat and setting it down in front of her. She bastes copious amounts of juice onto her piece of meat before she begins to chew, seasoned juices dripping down the side of her chin as she savors the flavors. The tender meat nearly melts in her mouth alongside the flavors of lemon, tarragon, thyme, and onion powder combine in her mouth and cause her to let out a noise of delight as she chews.

She uses a spoon to slurp up more of the juices from her plate, the flavors mixing well with the small bits of meat still resting on her tongue.

The alien women continue to eat with gusto, savoring the delicious flavors of humans in their mouths as they suck the meat from the human skeletons until there’s nothing left but a little bit of juice in all four pans. They all sigh in delight as Liara turns toward the camera to bid her viewers goodbye.

** Finale Scene **

“I’m glad you all tuned into this episode! As a token of my appreciation, we will be selling the skeletons from today to any viewers who may want them. They will make for a lovely broth, I promise you. Alright, everyone, see you next episode!”


	11. Episode 5: Spit Human Roasts Leia Chang and Katia 'Katie' Olivia Farkas and Old Nelly Yuki

**Story**  
Liara waltzes into the room beside  Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta, the two highly esteemed Asari women eager to sample some of Liara’s famous cooking. Liara is calm and collected as she moves into the dining room with the two alien women behind her, the Asari chef having not really had contact with her mother for some time. However, after some distance from one another for various reasons, her mother contacted her and asked if she could sample some of her cooking, the chef mulling it over for a moment before she agreed.

“Thank you both for coming. You may take your seats anywhere you like and the food will be out shortly for us to enjoy,” Liara says.

“Wonderful,” Matriarch Aethyta says, taking her seat at the end of the table.

“Yes, this will certainly do,” Matriarch Benezia concurs, taking her seat as well. Liara bows slightly before she exits the dining room and heads into the kitchen, her precious meats already fattened up and naked, courtesy of Ivan.

Ivan had specifically gathered three Asian women, the group having introduced themselves to Ivan as 13 Year Old Leia Chang, 13 Year Old Katia 'Katie' Olivia Farkas, and 13 Year Old Nelly Yuki. Ivan had convinced them they were going to be treated to a nice meal as a prize for a fake competition he had created, the women buying it easily and following him to the hideout to be fattened up and cooked.

They quickly scarfed down their various meals filled with addicting fattening serum, then becoming the blubbering and extremely obese women in front of Liara now. Liara smiles to herself, pleased with Ivan’s selection of meat. She presses a few buttons on the hyper futuristic keypad on her wall before the camera starts to record, the experienced TV star stepping in front of the camera with a bright smile to address her viewers.

"Good evening, everyone! Welcome back to another episode of my cooking show. This evening, we have some special guests, of which one is actually my parents. To celebrate this momentous occasion and another delightful episode of my show, I've prepared some special plans for the show today. I will be making some burgers and ribs with the human women I have had prepared for today," Liara says as she steps toward the drooling obese women, the hungry human meat completely unaware of their soon to be fate.

Wasting no time, Liara uses her bionics to lift the women onto the table and begin to rub them down in her already prepared seasoning. She rubs the human meat in garlic powder, brown sugar, kosher salt, smoked paprika, onion powder, celery salt, and cayenne pepper. The dry rubs mix in with the sweat of Leia, Kati, and Nelly's large bodies as they pant, tired from having barely moved at all. Their sensitive pale skin is sensitive and inflamed due to the dry rub, the obese women feeling extremely itchy and fruitlessly trying to move their heavy arms to scratch their irritated skin, but being unable to.

Liara chuckles in response to their foolish action before moving toward her next objective: getting them onto the spit. She pulls out her large metal rotisserie and some rope, using her bionics to lift the human women onto the rotisserie and tie them onto the metal rod with food grade rope.

The obese Asian women struggle against their shackles fruitlessly, giving up within seconds as Liara approaches them with garlic parsley butter. They try to get a sample of the delicious butter, but their efforts are futile as Liara sidesteps them to rub the butter into each and every crevice of their body to bury the flavor deep into their meat.

She pushes the butter in between the folds of their belly, back, and thighs especially, the substance already dripping a bit in response to the large women’s body heat. Once Liara is satisfied with how the meat has spread, she steps back and turns on the rotisserie, the heat slowly building as she uncovers the container beneath the rotisserie to catch the delicious human meat juices.

Leia's long, jet black hair sticks to her forehead and lumpy neck as she pants, desperate for air and delicious food to stuff into her face. Her short nails grasp at the food-grade ropes so she can move and lick the butter off of her body, but it's no use.

Kati’s thick black bangs are now stringy with sweat and grease as she mindlessly stares down at the flames beneath her and giggles, her mind completely gone as she starts to mix up the smell of her cooking flesh with her next meal.

“What’s that garlicky smell? It smells really good, I want some of it,” she mutters, a bit of drool dribbling down her chin. 

“I Smell Delicious,” said Nelly

”We Smell Delicious,” said Leia, Kati, and Nelly

“I Taste Delicious,” both said, Leia and Kati

”We Taste Delicious,” said Leia, Kati, and Nelly

“I Smell Scrumptious,” said Nelly, Leia, and Kati

”We Smell Scrumptious,” said Leia, Kati, and Nelly

“Leia, Kati, and Nelly, You Smell Impossible Delicious,” said Chef Liara

“Leia, Kati, and Nelly, You Smell Scrumptious,” said Chef Liara.

Nelly strains her eyes to see, Ivan having taken her glasses from earlier and the now morbidly obese Asian woman struggling to see much of her surroundings. Instead, she relies on her strong sense of taste and smell, the smell of her seasoning and buttery body filling her remaining senses as she smiles to herself, humming as she awaits a meal she will never get to taste.

The cooking process doesn't take very long since Liara is very used to putting human meat onto a rotisserie. She  bastes the sweat and seasoned human blood, sweat, and tears onto the obese humans as the heat continues to rise. She makes sure to trap as much delicious seasoning goodness as possible as she continues to periodically add butter and more seasoning to their browning bodies.

Their pale skin shifts to a golden brown as the heat sets in, killing them as they dream of food one last time. Their skin becomes crispy, their innards and meat still soft, tender, and juicy. Liara notices the meat is about down and turns off the rotisserie, taking the meat off the heat and using her bionics to bring the meat into the dining room with a large meat cutting knife.

She sets the meat onto a pre-prepared plate, Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta gasping silently as they look on at the delicious smelling meat before them. Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta shift in their seat as they look at the meat with impatience, ready to eat at a moment’s notice. Liara internally smiles confidently as she turns toward the camera in the dining room.

"The meal is finally done! I hope everyone at home has a tasty meal to eat with us as we sample some more delicious meats! Now, since I know this is the moment many of you have been waiting for, let's taste the food," Liara says as she takes her seat and cuts off the ribs from each of the humans and slices the more tender meat like their thighs and belly into thin strips of meat to make a shredded human beef burger.

She uses her bionics to bring in some sesame buns and barbecue sauce from the kitchen, setting it down in the middle of the table.

“Thank you for the meal,” Matriarch Benezia says stiffly, though her gratitude is clear.

“Yes, truly! This smells divine, I can’t wait to try some,” Matriarch Aethyta says with a more relaxed tone.

“Of course, it was my pleasure. Help yourselves,” Liara says. Not needing to be told twice, Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta obey and soon reach for their respective meals.

Matriarch Benezia reaches for the slightly less messy option of the meal: the burger. She places the shredded human meat onto the bun, filling the sesame bun to the brim with juicy meat from Leia and Kati’s bodies. She takes a bite and lets out a quiet groan as the juicy meat bursts into her mouth, the flavors of human meat, garlic, parsley, brown sugar, and cayenne pepper mix together the best flavors of sweet, spicy, and savory for her to savor. Small bits of meat gets stuck between her teeth and she navigates her teeth to get every last bit as she reaches for another human burger.

Matriarch Aethyta decides to reach for a set of Nelly’s ribs and Liara’s barbecue sauce. She coats the ribs in barbecue sauce and licks her lips as she begins to dig into her meal, the slightly spicy and sweet smoky flavor from the barbecue sauce mixes together beautifully with the spicy, sweet, and savory flavor of Nelly’s well-seasoned ribs. Nelly’s ribs are tender, melting in Matriarch Aethyta’s mouth as she feels a bit of juice and barbecue sauce leak onto her dark blue lips, the Asari matriarch licking up the deliciousness with her tongue as she continues to eat her meal with gusto.

Liara decides to have ribs, but without barbecue sauce, preferring the flavor of the bare rib. She gets the ribs from Leia and Nelly, the dry rub feeling tingly on her fingers as she takes a bit of the tender meat, the strips of human flesh tearing with an audible sound as she bites into the crispy skin. She slurps a bit of the juice that dribbles down her lip back into her mouth as she chews for quite some time, savoring the flavor of the ribs on her tongue. The brown sugar is the first to melt in her mouth, the first thing she tastes being sweet and mouthwatering. Once the sugar fades, the cayenne pepper and garlic overwhelm her tongue as she continues to chew, the savory and spicy flavors going with each other well.

**Finale Scene**  
Once the meal is done, all of the Asari women are satisfied, the only thing left is bones and a few odd innards. Liara stands up and smiles at the TV, bidding her goodbye for the episode.

“Thank you all for tuning in! Until next time!”


End file.
